One Time Thing
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: "And yes I did call you beautiful." Edward told her as he handed her the remote and gently kissed her nose. R/E AU. OOC. Complete.
1. The First Kiss

Laying on her bed,Rosalie began fidgeting with the edge of the jacket she had on. Looking outside as the rain tapped against the window,Rosalie rolled her eyes and let out an unnecessary heavy sigh. Sitting up,she moved herself to the edge of the bed pausing for a moment. Deciding whether to climb back under the covers or venture out into the rest of the house actually see if anyone else had stayed home. Emmett loved the rain,it was excuse for him to play in the mud and 'not get in trouble'. Rosalie of course despised anything that could ruin her hair or get her outfit dirty. Sure in some ways it was just the 'vain' side of her coming out,but she had voted to stay home while Emmett and who else he could drag along, went outside and 'played' in the rain.

Pressing her lips together she forced herself out of bed and walked out of her bedroom. Walking quietly along the hallway,she was glad that she had taken off her heels. In all honesty,Rosalie hated any echo in the house if she was alone. Running her finger tips against the walls,she decided to go downstairs and either mess with Edward's 'precious' piano or just turn on the television for some background sound.

Walking down the stairs,she headed towards the living room already seeing the TV. was on. A confused expression was across Rosalie's face, smelling Edward, she thought everyone had gone with Emmett on his 'childish expedition' in the rain. Making her way completely into the living room she turned her head and saw Edward in his usual position. A book in hand with one leg laying flat on the couch and the other brought up somewhat close to his chest as he let one of his arms hang on his leg while both his hands held the book he was intent on reading. Even though Rosalie could tell from the bind of the book that he had read it many times before.

Letting out an over dramatic and unnecessary sigh,she would make sure that Edward acknowledged her. She smirked as she saw his eyes for a moment look away from his book and up at her. Taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch,she crossed her legs as she placed her hands in her lap. Keeping her eyes on the television for about twenty minutes,she finally turned her attention over to Edward.

"I don't understand why you insist on having the television on while you're reading,I thought you wanted complete and utter silence when you wanted to read the same book for the hundredth time." She stated in a somewhat smug tone as she looked over at him.

"I don't 'insist' on anything Rose. The TV. was on when I came downstairs and I felt it pointless to turn it off, knowing that there was a possibility that you might take yourself out of seclusion from your room. Besides,what does it matter to you how many times I've read a book anyway?" Edward stated without even once glancing up from his book.

Rolling her eyes a bit,she decided to at least change the channel to something that could entertain her. "It doesn't matter to me,I just want to know why you read the same book over and over again. Doesn't make much sense to me at all." Rosalie told him as she began looking around for the remote, finally setting her eyes on it.

A soft but forced laugh escaped her lips, seeing that it was Edward's leg that was laying flat on the couch. "Oh,the TV. was already on was it?" She questioned as she began moving towards him to grab the remote. "If that's the story you want to stick to,I'm changing it to the Home Shopping Network." Rosalie told him as she reached out her hand for the remote. Before she could grab it, Edward already grabbed it and held it in his hand.

Looking up at him, she noticed that his eyes still hadn't left his book. "I read the same book over and over again because I like to know how things end. Also, I think you've done enough shopping for the week. Actually for a lifetime,but since you always find a way to go shopping for new things I'm just going to stop you from shopping whenever I get the chance." Rosalie noticed a devilish and crooked smirk that came across Edward's lips as he finally looked up at her.

Closing his book,he placed it on the coffee table as he looked over at her. "So no-you aren't going to watch the Home Shopping Network. You have more than enough clothes, along with Emmett and Alice and the rest of the family. Esme has more than enough furniture in the house. So what pray tell dear Rose were you planning on buying on the unnecessary channel of never ending shopping?" He asked her.

"I was actually going to buy you a personality." She said with a huff as crossed her arms over her chest and sat next to him. Trying to figure out how to get the remote away from Edward, without actually thinking about it. "Because 'pray tell' I think you weren't in line when they passed them out." She told him in a mocking tone.

Edward let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head and looked back at her. "Oh,well that's very thoughtful Rosalie." He said as he noticed the pleased smile across her face. "But it's only fair that I get you something in return,do they sell brains on this channel?" He asked with a smile across his face,not even acknowledging that he had deeply insulted her.

Rosalie let out a deep growl,before she moved closer to Edward. Placing her face in front of his, close enough that the tips of their noses were grazing one another's. "Give. Me. The. Remote." Rosalie said hissing each word towards Edward's mouth.

"Give me a good enough reason too and I will,but it can't be that I bruised that beautiful ego of yours." He said softly with a small smile across his face.

Rosalie backed away from Edward's face,mostly because of the confusion that overwhelmed her by his statement, _'Did he just call me beautiful? No, he said I had a beautiful ego. That doesn't mean he called me beautiful, does it?'_ She thought _'No,he's just messing with me so I won't get him back for the insult or so I'll forget that I wanted to watch the shopping channel._' Her thoughts trailed off as she looked over at Edward,still trying to understand what he meant.

A soft chuckle rumbled from Edward as he heard Rosalie's thoughts. He simply said, "I apologize love,for saying that you didn't have a brain,you do-a brilliant one at that. I hope that you find me a great personality." He told her, Rosalie noticed how close Edward had actually gotten to her. She felt his cool breath hit her face. It was enough to drive Rosalie mad,but she had to keep her composure.

"And yes I did call you beautiful." Edward told her as he handed her the remote and gently kissed her nose. Pulling back away from her,he reached over and grabbed his book. Opening it up,he picked up reading like nothing had just happened.

Rosalie slowly,even for a vampire, took the remote and turned her attention back towards the television. Flipping the channel to the Home Shopping Network,Rosalie couldn't focus._ 'What the hell just happened?'_ She thought,keeping her eyes on the TV. even if she wasn't aware of what they were selling at the moment. _'You have to ask him about it. No,it was just a compliment. Just-ugh!'_ She thought to herself,already getting furious at herself for over thinking what he had just said and done for that matter. Taking the remote,she turned off the television and placed the remote on the coffee table. "Edward?" She said in a soft tone.

Closing his book,Edward placed it on the inn table once again and turned his attention to Rosalie. "Yes. What did you want to ask me?" He asked her.

"I-What just happened? I mean you basically just insulted me and then call me beautiful. I mean I get it's a compliment,but not once have you ever complimented me. You told me that I was vain enough and I didn't need another gentleman gawking over me because of the way I looked. So what did you mean?" Rosalie questioned as she turned her body towards Edward,but making sure she kept the distance between the two of them.

Edward chuckled,which Rosalie didn't understand what was so funny at this point. She watched as Edward propped his arm up on the back of the couch and made his hand into a fist,placing the side of his head onto his fist as he looked over at her. "Well I think it's about time I actually start to show you that I do care about you,the way that I forced myself to deny,for many many years." He said as a shocked expression overtake Rosalie's face.

"I do apologize that I used beautiful when there are more words that would do you justice,it's just that when I'm around you. I don't know,it seems that my eloquence of speaking just goes out the window." He told her. "And being that close to you,I was surprised I was able to form any words at all." He stated.

"Why now? I'm with Emmett-you know that. Just-you know that. What about Bella?" It seemed to be the only thing that Rosalie's brain would send to her mouth. She softly bit her lip and began fidgeting with her hair.

"I always was one for the worst timing." He said,Rosalie looked over at him as she noticed his eyes were focused on her lips. Of course it only made Rosalie bit harder on her bottom lip,she didn't know what to do. "Bella said she couldn't be with me,because every time I looked at her,she knew that I was seeing someone else." Edward told Rosalie.

Rosalie cleared her throat as she looked away from him. This had to be a dream, of course she knew that was greatly impossible because vampires couldn't dream. It just seemed that this side of Edward,the side he showed everyone else that loving side that he only showed Bella. It wasn't making sense that he was showing it to her. "Seeing someone else?" Rosalie echoed as she shook her head a bit,trying to wrap her head around what was happening. She unbuttoned her jacket as she shrugged out of it,leaving her in a white long sleeved dress shirt. She tossed her jacket on the chair across the room.

"Seeing you Rosalie." He simply said. Rosalie noticed that he was moving towards her, so that he was sitting in front of her. She didn't know what to do,she felt old feelings beginning to surface as she felt him brush some hair out of her face. Feeling him gently trace his fingertips down the side of her face. "I could only lie that I was 'in love' with Bella for so long,until she realized that it was a lie." He said as he leaned in towards her,he gently kissed her before adding more force.

Rosalie couldn't believe this was happening,she had wanted this for so long. For him to say all those things to her,but she was with Emmett now. She had buried her feelings long ago,it wasn't until Bella came into Edward's life that she attempted to distance herself from Edward. Hearing him talk about Bella was just too hard,granted after time passed Rosalie was just glad he was happy. All of that work of hiding her feelings and wanting to be happy for him seemed to be for nothing because of what he was telling her.

It wasn't the right timing,it-all of her straight thinking went out the window as she felt Edward's lips pressed against hers. Holding still for a moment,determined to push him off. All of Rosalie's willpower left her as she felt him add more force. She couldn't help but give in,leaning back into the kiss Rosalie's hands found their way to the back of Edward's neck. Grabbing his hair,pulling him closer to her, yearning for more and more.

Rosalie grinded her body against Edward as his body was pressed against Rosalie's. Feeling his hands on her hips,she simply followed his movements, moving her body so that she was laying beneath him on the couch. She felt her own body become weak, knowing she couldn't fight off Edward even if she wanted too.

In the midst of the kiss,Rosalie's conscious kicked back in. She couldn't do this here,their family could be back at any moment. Rosalie barely broke free of the kiss as she got out from underneath Edward. Walking over to a wall in the living room,she gently leaned against it as she began catching her breath. She closed her eyes, "We can't do this." Rosalie said softly as she kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at the one person who had a power over her that she couldn't even explain.

Rosalie heard Edward getting off the couch, already knowing that he was slowly making his way over to her. "Yes,we can. Just don't think about it." He said as she felt him press his body against hers, placing either hand on the side of her body on the wall.

"I have to think,we-this isn't right. They could be home any minute. What about Emmett? You just lost Bella. You aren't thinking straight." Rosalie told him as she kept her eyes closed,knowing that this lie would be better executed if she didn't look at Edward.

"Are you sure this isn't right?" He questioned as Rosalie felt him gently press his lips to hers once more. After a moment,his lips began moving down her jawline towards her neck. She balled her hands into fists,knowing she had to stop this no matter how hard it was.

A soft moan escaped Rosalie's mouth as she felt Edward's lips upon her neck, "Stop. Please." She begged, even though it was drowned out by the heavy breathing that he was causing her. Biting her bottom lip,she couldn't help but relax at the feel of Edward's lips on her skin.

Feeling Edward move his lips back up her neck, his lips found her ear, "Do you really want me to stop." He huffed,more as a statement. Rosalie opened her eyes as she felt Edward pull away slightly. She saw him looking into her eyes,Rosalie knew that was her breaking point right there. She finally saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Need, and it was for her.

"No." Rosalie said as she grabbed his shirt and brought him closer. Crashing her lips against his,she couldn't help but feel weak and yet so strong at the same moment. Weak for giving into temptation,but strong because she knew this was right and in this moment,she didn't care about anyone else but Edward and herself.

She felt him open his mouth slightly as he tongue ran across her bottom lip, wanting to gain entry. She complied immediately as she opened her mouth and began massaging her tongue against his. Feeling his hands move down the curves of her body as they finally reached her thighs and squeezed them tightly.

Rosalie instantly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist,leaning down into the kiss as she broke it. Edward made sure that his lips never left her body. Slowly moving his lips down the right side of her jawline,only to come back and mimic the same thing on the left side. Gently sucking on her neck as he felt Rosalie's nails dig into his back,hearing her soft moans.

Hearing sounds from the backyard,Rosalie unwillingly pushed him away. She noticed the confused look on Edward's face,until he realized too that the others were about to walk in. She watched as he moved back to the couch,he picked up his book and began reading again as Rosalie attempted to regain her composure. Grabbing her jacket from the chair, she slipped it on as she walked into the kitchen and greeted Emmett.

Giving Emmett a kiss,she felt his muscular arms around her waist as he pulled her into a bear hug. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty as she let out a ragged breath. Feeling Emmett beginning to pull away from her, Rosalie quickly put on a forced smile.

"What's wrong babe?" Emmett asked her.

"Nothing,I just missed you Teddy bear." Rosalie told him,which was half of the truth. She had missed him,but she also never wanted him to come home. Rosalie didn't know if she could control herself if she were to be alone with Edward. "Did you have fun?" Rosalie asked him as they began walking into the living room.

"Of course,but I missed my sexy girl." He told her as Rosalie smirked and looked over at the couch,noticing Edward wasn't there anymore. She felt Emmett pull her down on the couch with him,she let out a giggle as she leaned in and kissed him. She was more than enjoying this kiss until half of her knew that she wanted it to be Edward instead. Feeling gutily about that thought,that only made her add more force into the kiss she was sharing with Emmett.

* * *

(Authors Note: I hoped you guys want more,because I know I .I really enjoyed writing this,it's not that I don't love Bella/Edward,I do I just love uncanny couples also. Don't we all at one point or another? Hope you guys enjoyed this and read more after this.)


	2. The Misunderstanding

Edward's POV (With a little of Rosalie's.)

It had been about a month since Edward and Rosalie's last encounter. Rosalie made sure that the two of them were never alone for more than a few seconds. This of course didn't make Edward's feelings go away,he just wanted her more.

Sitting in his room,he was listening to a c.d. by 'The Fray', it seemed that every song made him think of Rosalie even for a moment. He of course hated himself because he knew he shouldn't since she was with Emmett,but he couldn't help himself. He had told himself that he didn't love her,didn't feel that way about her. Even though he knew deep down that it was all a cover,but he couldn't make it look like Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie herself were right that he did love her as more than a sister. It was more his pride taking over then anything.

Over this past month,Edward tried his best to focus on anything and everything else but Rosalie,but hearing Emmett's thoughts about what he wanted and was going to do with Rosalie, his Rosalie was more than enough to make him vomit,if he were human. He didn't know if that one time thing would be enough to satisfy his want,need and yearning for Rosalie. It couldn't be,he had to have all of Rosalie or he'd rather be dead. Edward knew that she was his soul mate,he just hated himself for how long it took to finally realize that.

Listening to the last verses of the song that was playing,he closed his eyes and let the words wrap around him.

_"Maybe in five or ten_

_yours and mine will meet again_

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need_

_not be feared as a friend or enemy_

_This is the distance_

_And this is my game face_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

_So this is your maverick_

_This is Vienna"_

Hearing shuffling by his front door he took in a breath as he smelt Alice,Edward walked away from the window to his c.d. player. Pushing stop,he walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in Alice." He said in a monotone voice, as he left the door open and walked over to the bed he had purchased a while back. Laying down on it,he looked over at Alice as she shut the door behind her. He watched as she walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed

Edward looked over at her as he noticed the sigh that she had let out,it usually meant she had seen something that affected him. " I saw something about a month ago while you and Rosalie were still here when the rest of the family went out into the rain. No one was around when I had this vision and I didn't tell anyone, I didn't think anything of it. Then I've started to notice how you two have been acting around one another." Edward felt something twinge in himself as he heard Rosalie's name.

"Get to the point Alice,what did you see that you've waited basically a month to wait before you told me. Am I going to kill her or what?" He asked her in a mocking tone,not wanting to admit to anyone what had happened between Rosalie and himself.

He laughed at the glare that Alice shot his way, "I saw you two kissing. No I don't mean like a kiss on the cheek or anything. This was far from anything sibling wise,there was a lot of passion in this kiss and you were the one that initiated it." She told him. "I just want to know what happened, I mean I thought that you were in love with Bella,yes I know you two broke up,but that doesn't mean that you don't fall out of love with someone. Besides,what about Emmett and Rosalie?"

Edward ran his fingers through his bronze hair as he looked over at Alice. "Yes,I kissed Rosalie. I also confessed that I've been in love with her from day one. She told me that it was wrong since I had lost Bella,I knew it was wrong so I initiated it once again and the only reason we stopped is because you guys came home. She stopped me because I know I wouldn't have stopped." He told her as he looked out the window of his bedroom.

"I get that and I understand it,but what about Emmett?" Alice asked him again.

He could already feel himself getting annoyed, "I get it Alice. Rosalie is with Emmett, and I feel like a horrible for doing this to Emmett,but she's supposed to be with me. " He said as he got off the bed and walked over to his book shelf. "Just listen." He hit play on the remote to his c.d. player as it blared from his c.d. player. Turning around toward Alice, Edward mouthed along the words that he wanted to emphasis to her.

_"She doesn't look,she doesn't see..._

_Something is scratching_

_Its way out_

_Something you want_

_to forget about_

_A part of you that'll never show_

_You're the only one that'll ever know..._

_Something is scratching_

_Its way out_

_Something you want_

_to forget about_

_No one expects_

_you to get up_

_All on your own with_

_no one around."_

The song ended as he hit the stop button on the remote and looked back at Alice.

"You really are in love with Rosalie aren't you?" Alice asked him.

"Just a bit." He said in a smug tone,not meaning for it towards Alice. It just came out, Edward cleared his throat. "Just keep this to yourself,it's hard enough." He looked back over at her, "Bye Alice." He said before she could say anything else to him. Hearing his bedroom door close behind him,he closed his eyes for a few moments. Before opening them and grabbing a random book off of the shelf.

Walking back towards his bed,he lay back down as he opened the book and began reading. Looking at the clock,two hours had passed and Edward hadn't gotten past the first chapter. Sighing in defeat he tossed the book on the floor. Taking the remote to his c.d. player,he turned it back to the first song on the c.d. He put it on repeat as the song began.

He heard someone beginning to open his door,figuring it was Alice "I told you to leave me alone." He said as he opened his eyes to make sure she left. They grew wider as he saw to his surprise,Rosalie in his door way. About to close the door and walk away from him. "No,I thought you were Alice. You can come in." He told her as he sat up on his bed and turned the volume down a bit as he looked back at Rosalie.

Rosalie gave him a soft smile as she walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind her. Walking a little ways into the room she stopped as she looked over at him. "Everyone else went hunting. Alice told me that I should talk to you about how out of it you've been. So anything you want to talk about?" She asked in a shy manner,loosely crossing her arms across her chest.

Of course there things he wanted to talk about, the kiss and how he felt about her. How much he loved her and always had. He wanted to spill his heart out to her,but every time he opened his mouth nothing seemed to come out. It was like the link to from his brain to his mouth was broken.

"What's this song? It's beautiful." Rosalie asked finally breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. Edward snapped out of his daze as he looked over at the c.d. Player and then back at Rose, "Oh,it's 'She Is' by The Fray." He said as he let the music find his ears again,the song was beginning again-remembering that he had set it on repeat. Picking up the remote he took it off of repeat and tossed the remote on his bed, slowly walking towards her,he stopped a few inches away from her. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his hands towards her.

Seeing how reluctant she was,Edward figured she would deny him. About to put his hands in his pockets, he heard her soft voice answer "Yes." A small smile grew across Edward's face as he walked towards her. Placing his hand on her the small of her back,he pulled her body closer to his as he took her hand in his.

Moving the side of his face to hers,he closed his eyes as the two of them began slowly swaying back and forth. He furrowed his eyebrows together as his nose caught Rosalie's intoxicating scent, he bit his bottom lip trying to regain his composure as they continued dancing. He moved his lips to her ear as he began softly singing along,

_"This is going to break me clean in two_

_This is going to bring me close to you._

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted,_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed."_

He stopped as the song continued, Edward wrapped the arm around her waist tighter as he brought her closer to himself. He couldn't stop himself,he needed to hold her in his arms to be able to call Rosalie his,even if it was just in his mind.

Rosalie's POV

Even though her heart wasn't beating,she could feel it breaking as she heard Edward singing in her ear. She gently leaned her head more into his as she let her eyes close shut. Rose knew this was wrong, but she did love Edward she always had and that would never stop. There were just so many complications in the situation between the two of them. All she could do was try to comfort him and not do anything that might complicate things further.

Moving her hand so that it was laying across his shoulder blades, she continued dancing with Edward. It seemed to be the only thing she could do,she couldn't form any words. There were so many thoughts going through her head, she tried her best to think about something none related to this situation, but the only picture that was plastered in her mind was that kiss and no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it-she just couldn't.

Edward's POV

He opened his eyes as he felt Rose's arm lay on his shoulders, he brought the hand he held up to his shoulder so that she could wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped both his arms around her waist. In a way,forcing every inch he possibly could of their bodies together. He moved his hand up as he brushed her hair away from her ear and sang along once again,

_"She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted,_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed._

_This is going to bring me to my knees_

_I just want to hold you close to me._

_She is everything I need_

_that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want_

_that I never knew I needed."_

With those last words,the song ended and a new one began. Clearing her throat, Edward pulled away and looked at her seeing that gorgeous smile across her face that he had fallen in love with. Still seeing the image of their kiss a month ago going through Rosalie's mind, Edward acted on a gut reaction and leaned in towards her lips. At first,gently brushing his lips against her to take in the moment. Edward then leaned in and completely pressed his lips against Rosalie's-soft but deep at the same time.

Feeling her lips frozen beneath his,he pulled all the way away from her. Placing his hands in his pockets, he looked over at her. "Why do you keep doing that?" She asked him as she crossed her chest. He couldn't tell if she was angry or curious.

"I don't know." It was the only thing he could get out, he knew it was a childish answer but he hadn't been honest with himself over these years while she was with Emmett. He didn't think anything else of his answer.

"Stand up and be a man about it." Edward looked up at her,shocked at her reply. Before he could say anything,Rosalie continued "You keep kissing me out of the blue. Telling me that you are in love with me-telling Alice you're in love with me. When I ask you a simple question all you can say is that you don't know. That's not good enough for me Edward, I need for once to be honest with yourself and with me. What do you want?" She asked, Edward could see her nostrils flare and couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked and yet another reason he loved her.

Rosalie's POV

Hearing Edward laugh,even though it was angelic,it was more than enough to send her over the edge. "Stop laughing at me and be honest. Tell me. What do you want?" She asked in a serious tone. "You've been moping around for the past month and part of me believe that it's my fault. I try to come talk to you about it. You don't do anything but dance with me-" She cut herself off, letting out a ragged breath as she remembered the words he sang in her ear. "Then you kiss me, I ask you why and you say 'I don't know'- like this is some kind of game to you. Which I'm actually starting to believe that it is, that you enjoy messing with me so much that you've gone as far to make my actually believe that you're in love with me. Well you know what-find someone else to toy with, because I'm done." She spat out at him, giving him one last look.

Rosalie turned around and headed for the door, opening it up she slammed it behind her. Hearing the wood cracking a bit, she walked over to her room,grabbing a hold of the doorknob she leaned her back against her open door. Sliding down her door,she brought her knees to her chest as she held her face in her hands. She began dry sobbing as quietly as she could. Letting Edward get the satisfaction that he had actually gotten to her was something she wouldn't stand for.

Edward's POV

Standing in his room,he looked over at his door. Hoping for some reason that she would reappear so that he could explain himself. She had completelymisunderstood why he was laughing. After a few minutes passed,he looked away from the door and began pacing in his bedroom. _'You are such a friggin idiot. Why would you laugh at her when she wanted you to be honest. Yes,she looks cute and sexy when she's mad,but that wasn't the time. You are so stupid-you're going to have fix this,but how?'_ He asked as he continued thinking to himself.

* * *

(Authors Note: If you actually listen to the songs,maybe you'll understand where I wanted to Edward to come from,because they actually are these amazing songs. Hope you guys liked this chapter. The 3rd chapter-I cut it off from this one,I wanted a cliffhanger. Hope you don't hate me enough to stop reading. Reviews are always great!)


	3. Serenade

Edward's POV

'_You have to do something because now she doesn't take you seriously at all._' He thought as he walked over to the c.d. Player, skipping a few songs he found the perfect one. Sighing a bit,he restarted it once more and turned the volume up as high it could possibly go. Looking over at the windows and seeing their vibrations,he knew that you could hear it throughout the household. Opening his door all the way,he began slowly walking towards Rosalie's bedroom as the lyrics began swelling throughout the house. He paused for a moment in the hallway as he tried to read Rosalie's thoughts. Still nothing but pure hatred for him,still her thinking that he was playing games with her. Edward knew he needed to tell her that everything that he had ever said to her was the furthest thing from a lie or a game. He let out a soft breath as he continued walking towards her room as the lyrics cued in,Edward began singing along.

_If I don't say this now _

_I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one_

_I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but _

_hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,_

_I'll look after you_

Rosalie's POV

Sitting against her door,she slowly moved her head up as the music met her ears. Pulling herself up, she leaned against the door for a moment and pushed herself away from it. Walking over to her bed, she sat at the end of it and lay down. Looking up at the ceiling,she closed her eyes as she started listening to the lyrics. The verse that caught her ears,reminding her of the first year Edward and her actually spent together. When she thought she couldn't handle anything else, he was always the one to keep her level headed and smack her down to Earth when she needed it. He always was right there by her side, whether he actually needed to be or not.

_There now, steady love, _

_so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, _

_be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control, _

_the city spins around_

_You're the only one _

_who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you_

Edward's POV

Walking on furthest side of the hallway,he stopped across the hall in front of Rosalie's doorway. Seeing her lay on the bed,he figured it was the best time as it ever would be. He slowly began walking into her room. He began singing along as he walked over to Rosalie,seeing her look up he smiled at her. Kneeling down in front of her,he gently took her hands as he pulled her up so that she was sitting in front of him. Edward caught wind of Rosalie's thoughts, '_What is he doing to me,this is hard enough trying not to be in love with him._' Slowly standing up,he pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him. Trying to act as smoothly as possible, attempting to not hear her thoughts as he continued singing to her.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love,she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

Rosalie's POV

Looking up,she heard Edward singing along with the song. Still confused as to what was going as, she curiously watched him make his way towards her. Feeling him pull her up,she placed her hands in her lap as she looked down for a moment and then caught his gaze as Edward continued singing. Biting her bottom lip softly,she thought to herself '_What is he doing to me,this is hard enough trying not to be in love with him._' Rosalie watched as he stood up,letting him pull her up also. She stood in front of him, here he was serenading her. Either this was a cruel joke or he really was in love with her.

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,_

_I'll look after you_

_After you_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,Oh, oh_

_It's always have and never hold_

_And you've begun to feel like home,yeah-_

Taking her hand,he placed it over the place where his heart stood still as he continued singing to her. Looking into her eyes,he sang as he gently tucking some hair behind her ear. Edward gently brushed his thumb over across her cheek as he smiled while pressed her hand harder to his chest, making sure she knew exactly what he meant when he sang the last two lines of the verse.

_-What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,Oh, oh, Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,Oh, oh, Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,Oh, oh, Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh,Oh, oh,be my baby,Oh, oh, Oh, oh,_

He looked into her eyes as the lyrics faded away,but the music stayed just for a moment and that was all he needed was a moment. "Be my baby,I'll look after you." Edward said softly as the music finally faded away.

"It's the furthest thing from a game Rosalie. I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. You were so consumed with why I didn't seem attracted to you when I was just hiding it so well. I'm tired of hiding it, and I'm sick of not being with you. I love you- I'm in love with you Rosalie Lillian Hale. And what I want is you." He said,before giving her a chance to say anything.

Edward gently crashed his lips onto hers,forcing her to walk backwards to the bed. Letting go of her hands, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Using his other hand to support himself above her as he fell onto the bed,Rosalie beneath him.

Following Rosalie as she moved up more onto the bed, he continued kissing her. Once they stopped moving, he slowly ran his tongue over the part of her lips begging to be let in. She slowly opened her mouth,in a teasing manner,he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began massaging it against hers. Running his hand slowly down the side of her body,following each curve slowly he stopped at her hips as he decided to break the kiss. Pulling away,he looked down at her, Edward couldn't help but smile. "Believe me yet?" He asked her curiously.

Rosalie's POV

She couldn't help but cave in,this whole moment was overwhelming. Leaning into the kiss,she slowly opened her mouth letting everything else from her mind and her surrounding fade away from her. The only thing that mattered was Edward and the fact that he was in love with her just as she was in love with him. Feeling him pull away,she let a soft whimper escape her lips.

"Yes,I believe you. We will can't do this. I can't do that to Emmett. I can't. I can't." She said in a voice that sounded like she was trying more to convince herself than Edward. Moving her hands away from the side of her head and began pushing him away from her. Sitting up on the bed,she looked at Edward who sat in front of her.

Edward's POV

"Stop saying what we can and can't do. We love one another,that's all that matters. I'm ready to do this, I'm being honest about my feelings. I'm ready to take that next step." He said as he looked down at her. "I'm ready to fully and completely commit myself to you Rosalie. No more playing around, no more push and pull. No one can ever have my heart the way that you do. I can't be in love or even pretend to be in love with anyone else." Edward told her as he held a serious gaze with her eyes.

Rosalie's POV

Letting out a sigh, Rosalie could feel herself getting angry. "Oh,did you hear that? He's ready to commit to me. I've been waiting for this day for so long. It's perfect now,everyone will understand. Oh what we don't live in a fairytale. There isn't a happily ever after for us Edward and that is YOUR fault!" She said as she began muttering to herself quietly.

"I've been just sitting on the sideline as you were with Bella. Oh,but you're ready now so everything just falls into place." She told him with a sarcastic tone. "Even before Emmett, part of my heart was hoping and waiting that one day you'd come to me saying that you wanted to be with me. Three years after I met you,I told myself it wasn't going to happen and I shut my mind and heart off to you,even though every time we were together I could feel my heart breaking Edward. I maybe an immortal monster but you are so far worse because you have broken my heart more times than I choose to remember. So don't- don't tell me that since you're ready that this can work, it doesn't work like that and you know why!" She yelled at him,balling her hands into her fists as she began digging her nails into her palms.

_ 'This is utterly ridiculous. I can't believe that this is happening. Insensitive...Ungrateful...I hate him! He can't do this to me,he can't make me fall in love with him again. It isn't fair!'_ Rosalie thought as she began pacing back and forth. "No,I refuse to let this happen. I'm with Emmett, I'm with him. You had your chance. I'm do-." She cut herself off and began walking downstairs.

"Don't follow me." Rosalie yelled to Edward as she walked out the back door and took off running. She didn't know where she was going,all she knew was that even though she didn't have to breath,she felt a crushing weight on her chest. A mixture of guilt and heartbreak was overwhelming her and she had to outrun it.

(Author's Note: Well another cliffhanger. I didn't mean to-honest, I just didn't know what to do with it. I'll let you guys read and review this. I know how I want the story to end,but I can't just give it to you. I have to make it like a movie so to speak. You know they are going to end up together in the back of your mind,but you want to see the obstacles they go through. Also I'm writing a second R/E story-human- the first chapter should be up soon. Anyways reviews are ALWAYS great! Let me know what you think-what I can do 'better' so to speak. Thanks!)


	4. Vision in White

Edward's POV

"What the fuck?" He huffed out as he walked out of Rosalie's room,still feeling the taste of her lips against his. Walking into his room, he slammed his door shut and turned down the volume on his stereo before turning it off. Walking over to his bed,Edward flopped down on it. Letting out a sigh,he closed his eyes as he attempted to wrap his head around what had just happened. Closing his eyes, he began thinking. Suddenly her laughter filled his ears...

_Flashback; 10 years ago_

Rosalie beamed as she began giggling,waiting for Esme to finished tying the small ties on the back of her dress. Esme smiled as she passed by Edward to leave the room. Moving out of the doorway,he closed the door behind him. He looked her up and down, with a small smile across his face. Running his hand through his hair as he noticed that Rosalie had seen him look at her.

She let out another small giggle, "How do I look?" She asked him as she did a spin for him in her bedroom, she had ribbons tied in her hair,pulling back the sides as she rest of it flowed past her shoulders and down her back. A vision of beauty in white. Even though she was the furthest thing from pure, Edward made sure he didn't tell Rosalie that because it would automatically make her think of Royce King and what he had done to her. Today was her wedding day,one of many, and he had to make sure that she was happy.

He would give her away as he always did, even though Carlisle offered every time. Rosalie always insisted Edward do it, since he was the one that actually helped her throughout her transition into a vampire-at least that's what she would tell him.

He would walk her down the aisle,instead of being the one waiting at the end. When the priest asked politely 'Who gives away this woman?' Rosalie would gently squeeze his arm with her hand as Edward replied 'I do.' Something that for the past fifty years killed him to say. Even though he had known Rosalie longer than fifty years,it was fifty years ago that he realized that had was in love with her. That he had always been in love with her and it had broken his heart the same time he finally felt complete.

"Earth to Edward." Rosalie said as she was now standing in front of him, waving her hand back and forth in front of his face.

He shook his head bringing himself out of his thoughts, "Breathtaking. As always Rosalie." He told her in a soft voice as he pushed himself off of her closed door.

Rosalie beamed at his comment, "I think this is the one day you actually compliment me and mean it." She told him as she walked back over to her vanity mirror and took a seat. Letting out an unnecessary ragged breath as she began brushing her hair. "Ugh, I don't know why I'm so nervous. This isn't my first time doing this." She said putting down her brush and shaking her hands,attempting to shake her nerves away.

Turning around on her bench,she looked over at Edward and tilted her head to the side. "Listen to me going on and on. What's wrong with you,you have that look that you're trying to hide something." She told him,Edward laughed.

Even though he had the power to read minds,Rosalie could always read him like a book. "It's your wedding day,it's supposed to be about you. Don't worry about me, I'll have it together when I walk you down the aisle." He said in a reassuring tone as he watched her get up from her bench and walk over to him.

Standing in front of him, she gently wrapped her arms around his midsection, "I want you to know that it really means a lot to me that you give me away every time." She said,Edward feeling the vibrations of her voice against his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

"I know Rose, believe me I know." He told her as he gently kissed the top of her head. Watching Rosalie pull away from him,he smiled as he looked down at her.

"It really does Edward. I know how hard it is, you giving me away over and over again. I've seen recently in the past fifty years that every time I have a wedding,you get that look on your face like you want to hide something. I know what it is, you're afraid that you aren't going to have your own wedding. I can tell you right now that's not true. You just have to open your heart up Edward." She told him as she gently placed her hand over the place where his heart lay frozen.

"I know that this doesn't work anymore,but that doesn't mean you can't love. You just have to be careful with it, because it can also break. Believe me, I know." Rosalie said thinking back to her first years as a vampire, when she loved Edward with everything she had. Shaking her head Rosalie looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to think about it." Rosalie told him as she pulled away.

Edward stood there a bit taken back, she had loved him but he was too stupid to realize he felt the same way. Watching her walk over to her her dresser,she grabbed the bouquet of white roses as she let out a slow breath. "OK,I just have to keep breathing like a human and I'll be fine-as long as I don't forget my vows." She told him as Edward heard her beginning to rest them in her head.

(Edward hearing Rosalie's thoughts)

_'I started falling in love with you the first day I met you-No that's cheesy. Come on Rosalie. Get it together. You can do this just breathe.' _Rosalie paused for a moment and then continued,_ 'I recently read a scripture- "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful nor conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others peoples sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse,to trust,to hope and to endure whatever comes." Those words never connected with me until I fell in love with you, because you are all of those things and more. You are patient and you are kind and you are generous and you are selfless. Whether you actually want to show people who you truly are, I know the real you and I embrace it. And I know with you and I together, anything is possible. You were the only one that saw something others didn't. Into my heart-my soul even,you showed me that loving someone wasn't wrong,that it wasn't something you had to be ashamed of. You opened my heart to the possibility of love. Then you went and stole it,but I don't want it back. My heart and love are forever and always yours. I'm going to love you with everything I have. You are me and I am you. God split our soul in half so when we found one another we would become whole. I love you Edwa-Emmett._' Rosalie's thoughts stopped as she paused for a moment and quickly glanced over at Edward,hoping he hadn't seen anything or heard her.

Suddenly Edward saw an image flashing in Rosalie's head. She was standing at the alter, the priest had just said 'you may now kiss the bride'. Leaning in towards the groom, Rosalie gave him a soft gentle kiss,trying not to get carried away. As she pulled away, Rose looked over at the groom-it was Edward. Taking a step backwards,Edward was stunned by the thought and image in her head, "Rosalie."

She shook her head,not wanting to hear what he had to say. She already felt like a fool for thinking about him when she was marrying Emmett. "Rose-if you hadn't had found Emmett,do you think this would be our wedding? That Carlisle would be the one that walked down the aisle to me?" He asked, before she could answer him.

There was a knock on the door, "It's time." Carlisle said from the other side of the door.

"We better get down there." Rosalie said,holding her bouquet in one hand and her dress in the other to make sure her train didn't get caught beneath her feet, as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Edward sighed as he walked over to her, searching for her thoughts for the answer he longed for. The only thoughts he heard were ones that pertained to Emmett. Taking her hand,he looped it through his arm as they walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and towards the backyard. The sky was full of clouds since it was close to evening, so it was perfect to have an outdoor wedding without having to worry about 'sparkling problems'. Pausing out of view of the wedding aisle,Edward closed his eyes as he let out a soft ragged sigh. He felt his heart drop as the small orchestra began playing "here comes the bride", looking over at Rosalie he saw her looking back at him with a smile that reached her eyes.

Giving her a small smile back,he began walking with her as they slowly headed down the aisle. To Edward, each step he took felt as though his feet were permanently trapped in hundred pound cinder blocks. Looking at Emmett with Carlisle and Jasper behind him, Alice and Esme on the opposite side, at the end of aisle-he couldn't help but think that it should be himself waiting as Carlisle led Rosalie to him. Edward knew in the bottom of his heart that Rosalie was still in love with him and he couldn't help but continue thinking of the image that had been plastered in Rosalie's mind back in her bedroom of the two of them.

Finally reaching the end of the aisle, Edward looked at the priest and waited, "Who gives away this bride today?" He asked.

Clearing his throat quietly,he felt Rosalie gently squeeze his arm as if on cue. "I do." Edward answered in a monotone voice as he gently placed his hand over Rosalie's and trying to hold on for as long as he could. Leaning over,he gave Rosalie a gentle kiss on the cheek as he led her over to Emmett. Taking his stance behind Emmett and in between Carlisle,he couldn't keep his eyes off of Rosalie. Noticing every little thing she did- letting out a beautiful sigh, biting her bottom lip softly out of a nervous habit or when she didn't know what to say.

He stood there quietly as he felt an emotion overwhelm him, he shook it off as he listened to Rosalie and Emmett exchange their vows. To his surprise Rosalie didn't say anything she had recited upstairs in her head,nothing even close.

She simply said, "I love you Emmett. You understand me, and you challenge me to be the best person I can be. I feel safe with you, and free to make mistakes without criticism and judgment. I am blessed to have you in my life,to be your wife. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me around." Of course Rosalie would do anything to lighten a serious mood.

As for Emmett's vows, "You are beautiful inside and out,but your beauty was the last thing I noticed. The very first thing I fell in love with was your voice,it was so soft I thought you were an angel and I was in heaven. You have stolen my heart Rosalie Hale. I am going to love you with everything I have and more. I know I'm not the best with words,I just need you to know that I love you. I'm in love with you. Every time I look into your eyes I see the real you. The vulnerable girl that doesn't want anyone else to find her, just know that I have and I plan on loving her and protecting her with everything I have." Edward looked over at Rosalie as he saw her fan herself a bit,trying to avoid the tears(even if they would never come). After the priest announced them husband and wife,everyone clapped as they shared their 'first' kiss as a married couple. Watching them walk down the aisle, Edward followed shortly after-solo, as Carlisle and Esme with Alice and Jasper behind them,followed Edward back down the aisle.

Walking into the tents where the reception was being held, Edward let out a sigh,he unbuttoned his tux jacket as he slipped if off and walked over to his chair. Sitting in between Jasper and Carlisle as Esme and Alice sat on the opposite side of them. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Are you alright son?" Carlisle asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah,just this food is repulsive. The only downside to inviting humans." He muttered as he pushed his plate away from him After Rosalie and Emmett shared their first dance,which Edward missed since he had to excuse himself to use the rest room. It was about an hour and a half into the reception,the sun had set since it had been an evening wedding. It was night outside, Edward walked over to the entrance of the tent and looked up at the sky.

Lost in his thoughts about everything,he tried to stay away from Jasper with his damn emotion powers he was bound to pick up something that Edward was feeling and he didn't feel up to make an excuse for it. Unbuttoning his cuff links,he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows as he began rubbing his eyes in frustration,he felt someone gently tap his shoulder. Collecting himself quickly,Edwards looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie standing behind him.

"Hey,you alright? Carlisle said something about the food getting to you." She said with a worried look on her face.

"No,it's fine. Just so much of it at one time is enough to make me gag,but I'm fine. I promise." Edward told her in a reassuring tone.

"If you say so, you've been kind of distant all night. Can you spare a few minutes to dance with your favorite sister?" She asked. Edward looked away playfully and then back down at Rosalie.

"Favorite sister? No, but for you-I do." Edward told her. Gently taking her hand,he led her to the dance floor. Placing his hand on her back,Rose put her hand on his shoulder as the began slow dancing.

"So where does this wedding rank out of the rest?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I think it ranks about fourth. Can never beat the first wedding obviously. Then we had the Vegas wedding,which the whole family loved whether you want to admit it or not. Then the wedding before this,even though it was a bit of a disaster." She said as she shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I remember that wedding, the priest was a bit drunk. The entertainment was late and you broke a heel. You fell into a bush outside the church. Everyone else said because it was night out that you missed that step,when you and I both know that dress was too long for you. But you insisted on wearing it because you wanted your first church wedding to be perfect. I couldn't help but laugh at you when I helped you out of that bush." Rosalie cut him him off with a slap to the chest and gave him a glare.

Laughing a bit,Edward continued "One because we're completely graceful,I still don't know how you managed to fall. Two, when you began examining your dress,I noticed that you had some dirt on your face and flowers in your hair. All of your perfecting through out the day went out the window and I couldn't help but notice you looked absolutely beautiful at that moment." Edward said as he looked down at her.

"I have some questions I want to ask you about earlier in your bedroom,but it's your wedding night and Emmett is anxious to leave for your honeymoon. So I guess I'll to wait." He told her as he continued dancing with her _'What's another fifty years'_ Edward added in his head. As the song ended,the two of them stopped dancing. Leaning down, he gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead as Emmett asked if he could cut in. "Sure,I know you two want to leave for the honeymoon soon. Have fun." He said as he walked over to his chair and grabbed his jacket. Walking out of the tent,he headed inside the house and turned on the t.v., trying to drain out everyone else's thoughts.

_Flashback;end_

Opening his eyes,Edward shook his head. "No wonder you're a fucking idiot. You always go after her at the most inappropriate times. It was her wedding,to your brother." He muttered to himself as he got off his bed. Opening his window,he jumped down and headed towards the forest. Once finding Rosalie's scent,he began running towards it. After a while,he lost the scent since he had waited too long to go after her. Closing his eyes,he began running as he heard her thoughts.

Rosalie's POV

_'Stupid idiot girl. You have Emmett who loves you. Just be with him, put Edward out of your mind. It can't happen,he's already broken your heart. Do you really want to go through that again?_' Rosalie thought as she closed her eyes. Opening them again,she looked over at the lake that sat before her. It was about ten miles away from the house,but it was the furthest she could push herself to go before she finally fell to her knees. Looking up at the birds in the sky,she wished that she could just fly away from her problems without a worry. She knew that wasn't possible,Rosalie had to go back to Emmett and eventually face Edward once again. Letting out a sigh,she knew she wasn't alone.

Looking over her shoulder,she saw Edward standing five feet from her. Before he could say anything to her,Rosalie was standing in front of him. Slowly,she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms immediately and instinctively wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Leaning her forehead into his,she closed her eyes. "It took you long enough." Rosalie said softly as she opened her eyes for a moment to let her lips find his. Closing them again she kissed him deeply,running her fingers through her hair as she fisted it into balls.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she pulled away from his lips. "I can't hurt Emmett. We just can't do this Edward. I'm sorry." Rosalie said,basically having the conversation with herself. She didn't want to Edward to say anything,she knew if he did,she would end up cheating on Emmett and breaking his heart. Closing her eyes, trying to hide the pain she was in from him. "I love you,I'm in love with you. I have been since your first snide comment to me the moment I woke up, and I'm always going to be in love with you. I promise." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him one last time.

* * *

(Author's note:Hey,it's not a cliffhanger this time-even though it may seem like it-it's not. I don't condone cheating,but it makes for an interesting storyline. So I'll let you guys decide if you want me to make it a triangle or have things with Rose/Em fade out. Let me know in a review. Writing chapter 5 as we speak. Review letting me know what you think and all that jazz.)


	5. 6 months already?

March

"_People who say you have to let the person you love go and if it's meant to be they'll come back to you, obviously have never had to live forever with the one they love ten feet in front of them everyday. Like a kid in a candy store. You can look, but don't you dare try anything else or you'll lose a limb._"

-Edward Cullen

April

May

June

July

August 7th

"I just don't know what to do anymore Alice. I can't keep fighting for her when she's not even making an effort to show she might want me too. Yes,I know she's with Emmett but why the hell is love this complicated?" Edward asked in frustration as he walked over to his stereo, picked it up and tossed it through the closed window. Balling his hands into fists,he was trying his hardest to remain levelheaded,but he knew he was past levelheaded.

"I'm going to try one more time,after this I'm just going to leave the family. I'll keep in touch with you so you can fill everyone in on how I am,but I refuse to be here as she rubs her relationship with HIM! in my face!" He said raising his voice. "Tell her to meet me in New York. She'll know where,just don't tell anyone else." Edward said as he grabbed his jacket and wallet. Opening his bedroom door,he slammed it shut as he heard it began cracking in the middle. Going downstairs,he took his car keys out of his jean pockets and walked into the garage. Getting in his Volvo,he started it and peeled out of the garage and down the driveway. Pressing down on the gas,he began speeding towards New York,the first place he ever set eyes on Rosalie Hale. If it was going to end,Edward was going to make sure it ended exactly where it began.

Rosalie's POV

"Alice,what's wrong?" She asked as she turned her attention away from her closet and walked over to her sister who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Is it a vision?" Rosalie questioned.

Letting out a soft sigh, Alice shook her head no. "No, it's Edward. He told me to tell you to meet him in New York. He said you'd know where he'd be. Rosalie,why are you putting him through this? You know that he's in love with you. I know that you're in love with him too-because when Jasper and I first came,I saw how you would look at him when you thought no one else was paying attention. It was like you were painting a picture in your mind. It wasn't adoration Rose, it was a lot more. Even Jasper could feel it-both ways, so don't think that Edward just confessing his feelings six months ago was out of the blue. He's felt this way about you for as long as you have Rosalie. He's just been better at covering it up." She said as she gave her a quick hug before whispering in her ear, "Don't worry about Emmett." Alice told her as she pulled away and tapped her head lightly with her index finger before skipping off downstairs.

Before Rosalie could even process what most of Alice had said to her,she was gone. Rosalie walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Trying to wrap her head around the idea that she wasn't going to be with Emmett anymore,tugged at her heart-yet the thought didn't break her heart like she thought it would.

Bringing herself back from her thoughts,Rosalie looked over at the doorway and saw Emmett, "Hey stranger." Rosalie said softly as she watched Emmett take a seat next to her on the bed.

"I love you,you know that right?" Rosalie asked as she gently took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I know you do Rosie. I love you too. Is there something on your mind baby?" Emmett asked as he brought their hands up to his lips and gently kissed Rosalie's hand.

"Oh,so many things. I don't even know where to start." Letting go of his hand, she stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I don't want to just dump this on you and get you mad because I didn't tell you sooner. I just need to figure somethings out and then what with Alice told me a few minutes ago. I'm just trying to process everything." Rosalie said as she began rambling.

Looking up at Emmett,she heard him began laughing. "Now is not the time to laugh Emmett,I'm trying to be serious." She said in a stern voice as she stopped pacing,crossing her arms over her chest and looked over at him.

Emmett's POV

Emmett couldn't help but laugh, Rosalie always looked cute when she was rambling. He also knew that he was about to do the hardest thing in his life but you can't fight fate and he had come to terms with that. "I know what's going on Rose. I've known since 1935, I may not be as intellectual as Edward or be able to feel emotions like Jasper,but I know you. I saw the way you looked at Edward during my first few years. A look that you never gave me, of course I was jealous but I still got you. In a way, I was being selfish. Keeping you all to myself when I knew a majority of your heart belonged to Edward." Emmett said as he placed his hands on her shoulders gently,letting out a soft sigh he continued.

"After a while, that look started to get less and less intense towards Edward. Even then, you still never gave me that look,but you gave me a look close enough that I knew that you loved me. It wasn't until about a year ago, that Alice took me aside and said that I was going to lose you soon. Of course it scared the hell out of me,my first thought being death. Then she explained that she had a vision of you kissing someone-that wasn't me. Then of me being with someone else-which you'll find out about later. You can only handle one thing at a time." He said with a smirk across his face, he knew it would shock her who he ended up with and she could only deal with one huge change at a time.

"So for once in my life, I'm not going to be selfish. I'm going to be completely noble at least for you. I know you love me Rose, I love you too. I know that will never change, but just as fast as we fell in love with one another-this is us falling out of love, it sucks I know. I also know that you're in love with Edward and that he's in love with you too. It really hit me,when I saw him act more and more like a zombie over the past six months, especially when he saw the two of us together. So Rose, I don't care what you did with him while we were together and I don't care what you didn't tell me. I do care that you aren't going to be happy with me,like you could be with Edward. I can't handle the thought of that being my fault." Emmett told her as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close.

Kissing the top of her head,he closed her eyes as they just held one another. "Now go get your heart,before I kick Edward's ass and Alice kicks your ass for letting another chance pass you two by." He said, letting a laugh rumble in his chest. Pulling away,he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Taking her face into his hands gently, Emmett deepened the kiss before slowly pulling away. "I'm always going to love you Rosalie Lillian Hale. I promise you that." He said as he kissed her forehead and began walking out of the room.

Stopping at the doorway, Emmett turned around and gave her another smirk. "I'm serious though,if you aren't gone in twenty minutes. I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and take you to Edward myself." He said as walked out of Rosalie's eyesight and out of the doorway.

Rosalie's POV

A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she heard Emmett's threat,she also knew that if he meant that he wanted her and Edward to be together,that he would follow through with it. Walking over to her bed, she let out a soft sigh as she looked over at her left hand. Moving her right index finger and thumb toward her ring finger, Rosalie slowly began slipping off her wedding ring. Sitting on the bed,she began fumbling with it for a few minutes before walking over to her dresser and putting it in the top drawer.

Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed her purse and cellphone. "I'll take a plane,that will give me time to think about things." She muttered to herself as she walked downstairs. Getting into her car,she drove to the airport. Parking her car,she walked into the airport.

About twenty minutes later,Rosalie got up from her seat in the airport as she heard the intercom announce, "Flight 120 to New York now boarding at gate 4." Softly biting her lip,Rosalie handed her ticket to the flight attendant as she boarded the plane.

(Now in Rochester, New York)

Five hours later,the plane finally landed. Breaking out of her daze, Rosalie unfastened the seatbelt and walked off the plane. Grabbing a cab,she gave him directions as she gently fell back into the seat and was thankful that it was dark outside. After weaving in and out of hectic airport traffic and twenty minutes later, the cab driver came to a stop in front of a familiar pub. "Thank you." Rosalie said as she handed him money and stepped out of the cab.

Closing the door behind her,she heard the cab drive off. Leaving Rosalie in front of the pub, with only the faint noises of music and the smell of alcohol and cigarette seeping from the pub. Memories began flooding back,not that Edward and her spent time in here, it was always outside that they seemed to find one another. They hadn't really figured it out, Rosalie knew that she'd roam the streets after all the humans went to bed just to cling to her past as best she could and that's when Edward would find her,she always seemed to be reaching the pub when he came into her eye view. It just didn't make sense to Rosalie why she had found Edward in town,he tried to be as non social as he possibly could. It never failed,for as long as they lived in Rochester,New York- if they needed to find one another they came to this pub.

Stepping into the pub,Rosalie placed her hands in her jacket pocket and paused in front of the entrance as she started looking around. Seeing it a was a little crowded, she ventured further inside as she continued looking for Edward.

A small smile began forming across her face as she first caught his scent and then set his eyes on his messy locks of bronze hair. Walking through the crowd towards Edward, Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks. Suddenly her no needed breathing became short gasps as she reached her right hand to her throat. "E-E-Edward." Rosalie said softly for any humans to hear,but knew that Edward could hear her.

There he was, the love of her existence.

The one that said he was in love with her, there Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was kissing another woman.

Seeing Edward turn his head towards his direction, she quickly pushed her way through the crowd and made it outside of the pub. "How could he do this to me?" She thought as she continued to get her breathing under control. Rosalie began walking quickly away from the pub, through the town. Desperately trying to find salvation in the woods.

* * *

(Author's Note: Edward's POV in the next chapter. Who is this mystery woman kissing Edward? What's going to happen next? Will Fred ever find out where his mom hide his cookie? Guess,you'll just have to keep reading-wont you? Lol. Glad you all are enjoying it so far. I'm having a great time writing this,just so many ideas in my head-my mind gets jumbled from time to time,so that's why new chapters take a little longer from time to time. Read and Review. Thank you!)


	6. Can you Help Me?

Edward's POV

Arriving in New York about 3 hours later, Edward didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Rosalie would even come see him. He just held on to the hope that she loved him the same way she always had, the same way that he loved her.

After making a quick stop,he finally reached his destination,the pub. He pulled up to the curb and parked. Getting out,he walked into the pub and found a table in a somewhat secluded area. Ordering a beer, so that he wouldn't look like he was loitering, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and sat it in front of him on the table.

Waiting for either Rosalie to call him or for Alice to call and tell him Rosalie wouldn't be coming.

Letting out a sigh, he stood intently at his phone as an hour passed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he was contemplating whether he should leave or not. Hearing some ringing,he took his fingers away from his nose and opened his eyes. Looking down at his phone,he saw the caller ID come up, picking up his phone he flipped it open. "She's not coming is she Alice?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, that's exactly why I called. She is coming, she got on a plane and she should be there around ten or so, she's a little nervous about finding you immediately. Just wait it out." Alice told him.

A crooked smile came across his face, "Thank you Alice. I'll talk to you later." Edward said as he hung up his phone.

Dialing another number, he waited for an answer. "Karet Jewelry, this is Matthew speaking. How may I help you?" Matthew asked as he answered the line. "Yes, this is Edward Cullen calling from earlier today."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Will you still be needing that ring you were looking at?" Matthew asked him.

"No, I was actually wondering how long you're open?" Edward questioned as he began fiddling with the basket of peanuts in front of him.

"We close at ten,but I could keep the store open until midnight if you need something." Matthew suggested.

"Midnight? That's perfect, I need to drop a locket off now and then come by to pick it up before you close." Edward said as he looked at his watch, seeing it was almost eight.

"What exactly did you want want done to the locket Mr. Cullen?" Matthew asked him politely.

"Just an engrave. Money's not a problem-obviously. I'll be dropping it off in the next ten minutes and I'll write out the scripture." He said as he hung up his phone. Getting up from his seat,he walked over to the bartender. A woman in her mid thirties,who was using her best flirtatious voice. "Yes,how can I help you?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes at Edward. Trying to hold back a laugh, Edward looked at her name tag. "Yes, Emily is it. I'm leaving,but I'm coming back. I'd like to keep a tab open, also if a blonde with gorgeous eyes comes in looking for me, can you do me the pleasure of telling her to wait here for me?" He asked as he gave her a dazzling smile,knowing she would comply.

"Yes,all I need is your name to open a tab." Emily said as she waited to write down his name.

"Edward Cullen. Thank you Emily." He said as he walked out of the bar.

Walking past his car, the store was only three blocks away. Looking around the town, he began remembering all the times he and Rosalie would walk around town enjoying one another's company. Always seeming to find one another in front of the damn pub, like fate was leading them to one another, Edward now regretted not paying attention to fate. It was something he missed, since they moved away from New York they never went on late night walks or just talked for hours.

He knew that after Emmett came into the picture it would be change more drastically then it already was, it just hit him like a ton of bricks. But being the stubborn gentlemen he was, he bit his tongue and kept silent. Seeing the building in sight, Edward walked inside and began looking around. Stopping at the necklaces,a small smile came across his face as he found the perfect chain to go with the locket. He knew Rosalie's aspect of inanimate objects had changed over the years, he figured that this would be something that she would love receiving.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen." Someone said, pulling Edward out of his thoughts as he looked up from the displays of chains.

"Good evening Matthew. Along with the engraving, I would like the locket to be put on this chain right here." He said,gently placing his finger down on the glass of the display. Matthew shook his head as he took out the chain. "Here is the locket, please be careful it's an antique. Do you have a pen and paper that I could write down the inscription? I apologize for being rude, I'm just in a bit of a rush." Edward said as he glanced down at his watch once more, anxious of Rosalie's arrival.

"No problem sir, I'll take the chain and locket once you write down what you desire to be on the locket. We will have it ready and in a box at midnight, I usually leave then from doing paperwork." Matthew said as he handed him a pen and paper. Edward took the pen and quickly wrote, "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Writing down his and Rosalie's name to go on the opposite side of the locket, he pushed it back to Matthew. "Thank you, I'll be back at eleven." Edward said with a smile as he walked out of the Jeweler's and began making his way back to the pub.

Walking inside, he walked over to the bar and got Emily's attention. "Did she come by?" Edward asked politely.

"No Edward, I'm sorry she didn't. It's still early, we're open until two in the morning so I'm sure she'll stop by. Do you mind asking the story between the two of you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Actually, I don't mind. Might actually give me the strength to stay and wait to give her time to find me, instead of running away like I've been doing." Edward said as he sat on the barstool in front of Emily and began telling her the story of himself and Rosalie, leaving out the vampire part and the actual time span. After two hours,his story was coming to an end.

"So now I'm back here, where we first met and where we always seem to find one another. I'm just hoping that I haven't broken her heart too many times that I've ruined my chances with her." Glancing at his watch,he saw it was 9:55. He turned his attention to the door as it opened, his heart sank when he noticed it was a bunch of guys coming inside.

Letting out a sigh,he turned back to Emily. "Wow, talk about your epic love stories. If she loves you the way you say she does,it's not going to change if it's true. Sure you were a guy and had your jackass moments,but it sounds like a great love." Emily said as she continued filling order.

"What do you mean by 'great love'?" Edward asked her curiously.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she started cleaning some glasses. "Now it's time to give you my bar tending knowledge. There are three kinds of love. Love, Big Love and Great Love." She said as she paused cleaning a glass and counted them off on her fingers.

"Love, you get over two months. Like a middle school or high school love. Big Love, you get over two years. Maybe your first serious relationship. And great love, well great love changes your life." Emily said as she continued cleaning her glass. Letting it sink in, Edward realized that Emily was right.

"Thank you Emily. I appreciate your help." He said as he turned his attention to the door once again.

"Don't worry, she'll come just give her time. It took you longer to get here, when she was already waiting. So not it's your turn to wait." She stated, referring to being in love with one another. "Go to the back table, it's pretty secluded. Once I see a 'blonde with gorgeous eyes', I'll send her your way." Emily said as she made fun of him a little bit as she repeated how he had described Rosalie earlier. Shaking his head in agreement, he took the beer that he had been 'drinking' with him and walked to the back table.

Looking at his watch, it was five minutes after ten and he couldn't help but get anxious every time the second hand clocked ticked by. Looking up at the door again, someone was blocking his view as she began making her way towards him. Shaking his head a bit, he looked down at his beer hoping that if he didn't make eye contact with her she'd leave him alone. Smelling her overwhelming perfume as she paused in front of him, Edward decided to look up and saw a mid twenties, wearing what Edward would see as inappropriate clothing,maybe even something a prostitute would wear. A shirt that her chest almost fell out of and a skirt that looked like it kept disappearing in length every time she moved. Looking at her face, she was wearing too much make up it seemed to match up with the clothes she was more or less wearing.

"Hello. Can you you help me? I hate to bother you, I just need some help. My boyfriend is over there chatting up that whore of a bartender. I was wondering if you could dance with me to help make me jealous?" Looking away from the woman and over to the door, he went against his better judgment and let the gentlemen in him take over.

"What can I do to help?" A devious smile came across the womans face.

"Before we start, I'm Leslie and you are?" She asked him as she held her hand out towards him.

"Edward. It's nice to meet you Leslie." He stated as he gently and quickly shook her hand.

"Likewise Edward, I was wondering if we could just sit here and just flirt with one another?" Leslie suggested.

"Flirting? I could just talk to you. I'm actually meeting someone here, she should be here by now but she's coming in from out of town so it might be a little longer. I'll talk to you until she gets here." He said in a somewhat stern voice, letting Leslie know that he wasn't interested in her. Shaking her head in disappointed matter, the two of them began talking. Edward glancing at his watch, every time Leslie looked over at her boyfriend and the bartender, Emily. The next thing he knew it was 11:15 and there still wasn't a sign of Rosalie.

"What'd you say?" Edward asked, noticing that Leslie had been talking to him.

"My favorite song is playing on the jukebox, do you want to dance?" Leslie asked him. Being stressed and the gentlemen he was,he complied and began dancing with her. Edward followed Leslie's gaze towards the bar as he noticed that her eyes went all big. Leslie's boyfriend was whispering into the bartenders ear. Edward shook his head, hearing that he was making Leslie's jealous to throw her off that he was going to propose to her and he was telling Emily about it.

Out of jealousy, Leslie pulled Edward into a kiss. Shocked and taken by surprise,he began pushing her away about to yell at her. He stopped when he heard his angel's voice say his name, except it sounded heartbroken. "E-E-Edward." He heard from Rosalie, turning his head he saw Rosalie through the crowd. Just as quickly as he saw her, she was moving through the crowd to leave.

Letting out a sigh, "Damn it!" Edward yelled under his breath. Grabbing his jacket,he began pushing through the crowd after her. Making it outside,he began frantically looking around for her. Closing his eyes, he heard her repetitive though, "How could he do this to me?" A pang of guilt swept over as he found her scent and began following her.

Rosalie's POV

Stopping in the woods, she couldn't go any further. Her feet felt like they were boulders, that despise her strength she just couldn't lift. Collapsing to her knees, she wrapped her arms around herself. Closing her eyes, she began dry sobbing. "You're more of a fool this time around because everyone made you believe that he was in love with you. Stupid idiot girl." She muttered to herself.

Feeling a presence behind her, she began trying to recompose herself. "Don't you dare touch me at all!" Rosalie yelled as she stood up and cleared her throat. Fixing her outfit, Rosalie turned around and faced Edward. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for him to begin talking.

Edward's POV

"Rosalie, I need you to listen to me. That kiss didn't mean anything. It wasn't even a romantic moment. I care about you too much to just throw it away. Just let me explain before you jump down my throat. She's a pitiful human anyways." Edward started, already regretting that statement about humans. He pressed on, knowing that if he paused for longer than a second he wouldn't be able to get another word in edge wise. Especially when Rosalie was furious, you either got it out all at once or bit your tongue.

"I was helping Leslie make her boyfriend jealous because he was 'flirting' with the bartender Emily. He was just throwing Leslie off because he was proposing and he was telling Emily about it. Leslie took it the wrong way and kissed me. I pushed her off and then I heard you. That's all that happened, the only reason I was talking to her was because I was waiting for you to show up,but I promise you that nothing else happened." He said as he felt the anger towards Leslie kissing him beginning to rise. Even without Jasper's empath powers, he could feel the doubt from Rosalie even though she was keeping her word on not interrupting him.

"A part of me feels like ever since I told you how I felt, you've just been pushing me away. Like my confession and serenading you didn't mean a thing, that it was all a lie. I feel like you are trying to find any reason you can to push me away so that you don't get hurt again. Every time we get even close to being together,you find a reason to push me away. You are pushing me away right now!" He hollered as he anxiously ran his hand through his hair.

"I need you to believe me when I tell you that my heart is yours. I love you Rosalie, I just don't have any idea how else to say it. I honestly don't know what you want." Pinching the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes and let out a sigh,"Is it impossible for you to forgive me?"

Rosalie's POV

"First, that was too many names of girls that weren't me in that explanation. You have a hell of a way of showing me that you care." She said pressing her lips before continuing.

"Oh,since she's human I'm not supposed to be bothered. What about Bella?" Pausing,she looked at him waiting for him to comment back,"Exactly that's what I thought. I'm pushing you away? Oh,that's rich Edward. You waited how long to tell me how you felt? If you want to talk about pushing away or whatever, look in the mirror." She said letting out a ragged yet unnecessary breath.

Looking away from Edward's gaze, she began looking around the forest. Trying to find the rest of her words that seemed to be hidden in the trees. "I am not pushing you away,if anything I'm trying to hold on with everything I have. I need you to need me back and that doesn't really involve you kissing someone else. You have never been able to let me all the way in!" She yelled, then added in a soft whisper "So why start now." Stopping,she tried to hold her temper.

Just like Rosalie knew what to say and how to press Edward's buttons,he knew how to do the exact same to her. "And you know what Edward, I loved you for serenading me. You were so vulnerable and open. I can't believe that you're questioning that now. When you knew it broke my heart to push you away. And you also know how I am Edward! It takes me so long to trust people. It just seems too much to ask of you anymore. Don't worry about getting close to me again because I'm done." Rosalie said as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before she continued once again.

"You love me? It has nothing to do anymore with saying it Edward, how about how you show it- or don't show it in your case." Rosalie said in a venomous tone, as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and clenched her hands into fists.

"What I did want is for you to tell me that you can't be with anyone else but me. That you'd rather be alone then be without me. Instead you go into a bar where you know girls will hit on you, instead of waiting outside like we used to. I just, I can't do this anymore." She said as she brushed passed him and began heading back into town.

"Please don't be mad at me Rosalie, we can work this out." Edward pleaded to her, turning around and glancing back at him she simply replied, "I'm not mad Edward, I'm crushed." Then continued walking away towards town,but let Edward faintly hear what she was thinking _'I'm heartbroken, then again, you have nothing to apologize for and I have nothing to forgive you for. We weren't together._' With that, Rosalie disappeared.

Walking into town, she made her way to the hotel she had checked into. Walking up to the front desk, she talked to the receptionist. "Yes, My name is Rosalie Hale. I recently checked in. I have a credit card on file and I know you guys charge by week, I'll be staying for a while so just use charge it to the card. Thank you." She said as she took the elevator to her floor.

Getting off, she walked a little ways down the hallway and took out her key card. Opening the door, she closed it behind her and locked it. Taking off her heels and jacket, she put them on the chair across from the bedroom as she went and tightly closed all the curtains. Walking over to the bed, she pulled back the covers and climbed in pulling the covers back over her. Desperately seeking sleep that would never come, she closed her eyes and went into hiding.

Edward's POV

Edward faintly heard what Rosalie was thinking _'I'm heartbroken, then again, you have nothing to apologize for and I have nothing to forgive you for. We weren't together._'' With that, Edward collapsed to his knees. Shooting up, he began punching every tree in his radius.

"Ugh, you are so fucking stupid. So much for this great love nonsense." He muttered to himself as he stood in the forest. Hearing his phone ring, he took it from his jacket pocket as he saw it was Alice. Ignoring it, he glanced at the time realizing he had to pick up that damned locket. Walking into town, he slowly made his way to Karet's Jewelry. Knocking on the door, he saw Matthew making his way to let him in. Opening the door, he smiled and moved aside to let Edward in.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. We have that locket ready for you, just let me get it from the back." Matthew said as he locked the front door once again. Disappearing through the back curtain, he came back with a black box that held the locket.

"Would you like to see it, to make sure it's up to your standards Mr. Cullen?" Shaking his head, Edward gently picked up the locket and quickly read the engravings. Putting it back in the box, Edward handed Matthew his credit card and took the box putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Thank you Matthew, Good evening." He said simply before taking back his credit card and leaving. Walking back the pub, he got into his car that was parked outside of it and decided to just stay in New York. He figured Rosalie ran off probably back to Forks and he needed time to think anyway. Walking into a hotel across town, since he didn't want to risk running into anyone, he checked into the Penthouse. Taking the elevator, he walked into his room and collapsed on the chair before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back onto the edge of the chair. "You are an idiot Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. An unbelievable jackass." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and began replaying the events that had happened not even twenty minutes ago.

Alice's POV

"Oh don't make me bite you Bella. Just try on the dress, please." Alice pleaded as she began pushing Bella back into the bathroom.

Turning her head towards the bedroom door, she saw Emmett and Jasper laughing. "You two aren't hel-" Suddenly her eyes clouded over, which would seem like she was daydreaming to anyone else. But Jasper and Emmett knew better. The two of them made their way towards Alice and sat besides her on the couch. Coming back out of it, Alice quickly took her phone and dialed Edward's number. Waiting for an answer, after a couple of rings it went straight to voice mail. Waiting for the beep, Alice began pacing back and forth.

"Edward what happened? Why didn't you go after her? Call me back immediately." She said as she hung up and looked over at Emmett and Jasper.

"Long story short- Rosalie saw someone kiss Edward, big fight. He let her walk away." Jasper nodded in understanding as Emmett shook his head.

"Are the two of them ever going to learn?" He asked as he looked over at Alice, seeing her fall back into her clouded state once again. Coming back out, a devious smile came across her face.

"Well you and Bella can let the rest of us know in about six months when the two of you go to New York to visit. Oh Bella! We need to go out and buy you a whole new wardrobe." She said as she headed into the bathroom.

"No Alice." Bella pleaded as Alice walked into the bathroom.

* * *

(Author's Note: If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. As for the locket-picture on my profile or nay? Let me know. Reviews are always great. I appreciate those who have put this story on alert,makes me feel special. Anyways, check out my other story also. I'd love to know what you think and I also am going to write more stories. I have an idea for a Rosalie/Jasper one, but if you guys have any couple requests I have some story ideas in mind,I just don't know what couple to use them for. This is the longest chapter yet. Can anyone tell me where Emily, the bartender's love speech came from? Win a date with Tad Hamilton.)


	7. Six Months Later

Alice's POV

February

Picking up her phone, Alice dialed Rosalie's number and began pacing in the living room. "Alice what do you want? I already talked to Carlisle about doing my senior year next year at Forks, so just leave me alone. Please." Alice heard Rosalie ask in a pleading tone.

"Like I'd be worried about school. I'm worried about you Rose. It's been six months, honestly. I know you've had your heartbroken before because of Edward, but the Rosalie I know wouldn't be sulking around about it. In fact she'd find a reason to throw everything out and go shopping to get a fresh start." Alice stated in a cheery voice.

" Do you know how much I hate your cheeriness right now? I just don't want to do anything Alice, I hate feeling like this but I have no idea what I'm supposed to feel. So you tell me what I'm supposed to do Ms. Psychic." Alice let out a soft sigh.

"Well first you're going to talk to Bella and Emmett who should be there in five minutes-" Rosalie cut her off.

"Alice! I don't want to see anyone. I didn't want to six months ago, I didn't want to during those six months, it's not going to change now. So they can stand outside the door because I'm not letting them in!" Alice rolled her eyes as bit before she continued

"As I was saying, you'll want to talk to them because I saw it. Just give it time Rosalie, I know we live forever but that doesn't mean you can lock yourself in a room and hide from everyone else. Besides what about hunting? What about the fact that people might be suspicious at the hotel that you never leave and never eat. You are putting your secret at risk. Along with the fact that by not feeding, you are putting everyone in that hotel at risk." Alice stated in what seemed like a motherly voice. "Just talk to them and then maybe you can come home. It hasn't been the same without you or Edward. We're missing parts of our family." Alice pleaded. Hearing silence, Alice pulled her phone away and saw the call was still going. "Rose?" She asked as she brought the phone back to her ear.

"He didn't go home? If he didn't go home, then where the hell is he? Up with the in Alaska screwing Tanya? Don't answer that, he already kissed someone else Alice- a human on top of that. He's made me feel worthless and- I might come home but if Edward is there I'm turning around and leaving for good."

Alice let out a soft sigh,"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know about that. He won't talk to me at all. He keeps moving around so much, I don't even know where he's at. Just talk to Bella and Emmett, I think it might do some good. Just call me after." Alice said in a soft tone as she hung up.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, she saw her phone light up as a call began coming in, picking it up she let out a sigh "This better work Edward, you don't know how absolutely broken she sounded. If you screw this up, I'm not helping anymore and I'll make sure I let Emmett know that you are seven blocks away from the hotel she's staying at! Especially since she told me you kissed someone else-which was something you didn't share with me!" She yelled through the phone.

"Thank you Alice, I'm not going to screw it up again Alice. That kiss was a mistake and I can't- she's the one." He simply told her.

"Well don't prove that to me, prove it to her." Alice stated before hanging up on him. Tossing her phone on the table, she gently placed her face in her hands as she suddenly felt calm. " Thank you Jasper." She said softly.

"Anytime. Are you actually going to tell me what the plan is now? I could practically feel Rosalie's emotion of being unworthy through the phone." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I guess since I don't know if it'll work or not. About two weeks after I called Edward, he finally called me back. Telling me that he wanted to get Rosalie back and all that. I told him I didn't see anyone interacting with her until six months from then. He said that would be fine, he didn't want to ambush her with how everything had happened." She stated as she kept her face in her hands. "Now Bella and Emmett are going to talk to Rosalie, at the 'orders' so to speak of Edward. He thinks Bella can help her understand that Rosalie is the one he wants. Since I told him that Emmett was actually the one to persuade her into going to New York in the first place, he was hoping that he might talk Rosalie into coming home again-where Edward will be after he introduces Emmett to Emily. The bartender from the first night Edward was in New York. That's who Emmett's going to end up with, after she wraps her brain around the fact that he's a vampire. Honestly it won't take more than like two days, she's into the whole vampire thing. But she'll fit right in and with Bella ending up with Jacob-all we have to worry about is Rosalie and Edward." She said as she pulled her hands away from her face and curled up next to Jasper.

She heard him laugh, "What's so funny?" Alice questioned. "Well just how you put everything out there like that. What about Bella and Jacob? I thought he had to imprint on her or something like that for them to agree they'd be together forever. Or until the both of them died." Jasper stated.

"See that's the thing. Bella's still going to get changed, but by being changed she'll 'change' into a different person or something like that-ask Carlisle for the complete story. But then he'll imprint on her, so everyone will be happy." She said as she began fumbling with a button on his shirt.

"Oh emotions are going to be so fun for me." He said laughing slightly as they got caught in an eye lock between one another.

Rosalie's POV

Ending the phone call, she dropped her phone on the floor and pulled the blanket back over her head. She hadn't really moved in the past six month, except to order food since she was 'so hungry'. She hadn't even fed in the past two months. She just couldn't bring herself to go outside, Rosalie knew that Edward wasn't here it was just the fact that New York was their place and walking around it would just be too much for her to take. Hearing someone knock on the door, she reluctantly got out of the bed. Walking over to the hotel door, she swung it open as she saw Bella and Emmett standing there.

"Rose?" She heard Emmett crack out, looking up at him she could feel a break down coming. Leaving the door open, she walked back into her the room and crawled into the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and began dry sobbing.

Emmett's POV

"Road trip. Come on little sis, we have to go see the sites and pick up some new music." He said excitedly as he began thinking of everything he wanted to do. He hadn't been to New York in over fifty years and it had changed so much.

"I really hope this works. Tone it down a bit Emmett, Alice said she wasn't herself." Bella told him. "Fine, but only because you asked nicely." He said as he stopped by her in front of Rosalie's room. Hearing Rosalie walk towards the door, he was excited. He wasn't still in love with her, but he still cared about her and missed her just like everyone else. He also knew that he could absolutely kill Edward for what he did to her.

Watching the door open, his face dropped. "Rose?" He cracked out as he took in her appearance, seeing her walk away he looked down at Bella. "I'm going to kill him." Emmett whispered to Bella as he handed her a cellphone and mouthed _'Call Edward. Let him hear this._' as the two of them walked into the bedroom. Walking over to the bed, he crawled in next to Rosalie and gently pulled the cover away from Rosalie. He pulled her into his lap as he began rocking her. "Shh, it's going to be OK. I promise Rose." He said as he began rubbing her back. "I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Emmett whispered in a low voice that only Rosalie could hear.

Bella's POV

Rolling her eyes at Emmett's enthusiasm, the two of them stopped in front of Rosalie's room. "I really hope this works. Tone it down a bit Emmett, Alice said she wasn't herself." Bella warned looking over at Emmett.

"Fine,but only because you asked nicely." Bella let out a soft laugh before she knocked on the door. Seeing door open, Bella smiled as she saw Rosalie but it soon faded as she took in how Rosalie looked. She had horrible circles under her eyes, her eyes were completely black. The way she carried herself, it wasn't the Rosalie everyone knew. She was sluggish and didn't care about her appearance, it was like someone had sucked every ounce of energy out of her. The only thing that disrupted her thoughts, was hearing Emmett's voice crack as he said "Rose?"

Looking over at him, she shook her head in agreement to his next statement " I'm going to kill him." Following Emmett inside, she took the phone from him as she dialed Edward's number. Bella closed the door behind them and waited until he answered, "Hello?" She heard Edward say.

"Listen." She said as soft as she could before she sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't make out what Emmett said, but seeing Rosalie like this made her heart break. Granted the two of them had never been on the best of the terms, heartbreak was something no one should have to go through. Wiping the tears forming in her eyes and kept silent, making sure the phone was on her leg so Edward could hear them even if she couldn't.

Rosalie's POV

Hearing Emmett's words, only made Rosalie dry sob even harder. "I feel so lost Emmett, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to do without him. I know my feelings haven't changed about him, but I can't put myself through that again. I can't." She managed to get out as she clung to Emmett tighter.

"Maybe this was my fault, I pushed him away by marrying you. I don't regret it Emmett, know that now. I just don't know what to say or do anymore. What should I do?" She asked looking up at him.

"I can't answer that Rose, you are the only one that can do that." He told her as she felt him stroke her hair. "I know you don't know regret marrying me. We did love each other, still do but your and Edward's love is different. Just like I'm sure my and Emily's is."

Pulling away from him, "Who's Emily?" She questioned.

"I don't know actually. Ask Alice, all I know is that she works at a bar here." Rosalie's mind clicked.

"Oh, Emily. Maybe you could have Edward introduce you." She spat out as she rolled over to her side, keeping her back to Emmett.

"Rose, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to explain to you that all love is different. Each one has a different intensity level, just understand that please." He said in a pleading tone as he rubbed her back.

"37th street, on the corner. Go find your love." Rosalie said without any emotion as she shrugged away from Emmett again. Feeling Emmett get up, she pulled the covers back over her.

"Go, I'll stay here. Here's your phone." She heard Bella said.

Edward's POV

Sitting in the bar, he waited for Alice's call to make sure that Rosalie was going home. Emmett would make them take a plane, while Edward ran. Looking down at his phone, he saw that it was Emmett calling. With a look of confusion, he opened the phone. "Hello?" He said,

"Listen." Edward recognized Bella's voice. Before he could plead or even saying anything else, Edward heard Emmett's voice "Shh, it's going to be OK. I promise Rose."A pause and then.

"I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Edward clenched his hand into a fist, knowing that was what he was supposed to be doing. His fist faded away as he heard her voice.

"I feel so lost Emmett, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to do without him. I know my feelings haven't changed about him, but I can't put myself through that again. I can't." His heart about broke, listening the the rest of the conversation. He heard Emmett's voice on the phone.

"Do you see what you've done to her man? I swear, I'm going to fucking kill you!" He yelled.

"Emmett, just come meet Emily and then you can kill me." Edward said as he hung up his phone. Looking up from the bar, he saw Emily standing in front of him.

"Who am I going to meet and why are they going to kill you?" She questioned him. "

My brother Emmett, something tells me that you two will get along. Why he's going to kill me? He just let me hear an entire conversation with Rosalie, let me tell you something I'm not against him killing me." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"The same Emmett that was married to Rosalie? Well that won't be awkward at all. As for him killing you, it depends on what she said. Did she mention that she never wanted to see you again or did she say something else?"

Edward sighed before he answered, "Something along the lines that she was lost without me,but couldn't go through that again." He said as he bit his tongue, trying to keep his face straight. "Well there you have it Edward. You can't let someone kill you when she is still in love with you. She's just in a bad place, maybe you should stop waiting everyday at this bar for her to come to you. Go find her, go make the grand gesture. After you introduce me to this spectacular Emmett, if he's anything like the dazzler that just walked in I think I'll marry him." Emily said with a smirk. Turning his attention to the entrance, Edward saw Emmett walking towards him. "Actually that's him."

"Emmett. Emily. Emily. Emmett." Edward stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why is Bella here?" Edward questioned him.

"Ask the pixie, not me." He said as he kept his eyes on Emily.

"How is she Emmett?" That of course got Emmett to look at him.

"How do you think she is man? You broke her heart." He half yelled at Edward. Listening to Emmett's thoughts, Edward's heart broke even more. ' _She doesn't look like herself, she's got black eyes and she hasn't even fed in almost two months!_' He thought to him with his piercing eyes.

"And you left Bella there? Are you inHUMANly stupid?" Edward said as he got off his barstool.

"Don't play that card on me Edward! Rosalie didn't even MOVE from the bed except to answer the door and that was all of five seconds!" He yelled back.

"Fine, I'm going home. I'll meet the four of you there." He said as he walked out.

Bella's POV

Watching Emmett leave, Bella moved towards Rosalie. Gently rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "Bella, how did you do it? How did you get over Edward?" She asked in what seemed a weak voice.

"I don't really know if I can explain that Rosalie. I know I loved him, but I knew every time I looked into his eyes he was seeing someone else. I guess I knew from the beginning. Sure I still love him-" Bella was cut off by Rosalie.

"Then be with him, you made him happy. He made you happy, I just can't make anyone happy." She stated.

"Now, I don't believe that for a second Rosalie. If you saw the way his eyes would light up when he saw you in the cafeteria or at home or even heard your name. I know I'm not the most observant human, but I am a girl. It was always you Rosalie, I just think Edward needed to try it with someone else to make himself realize it. Just give it time, now how about we find the real Rosalie?" Bella questioned as she gently stroked her hair. " The Rosalie I know would've complimented my outfit because of Alice, but also said she could've dressed me better the second she opened the door." Bella said letting out a soft giggle.

Rosalie's POV

Rosalie couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at Bella's statement. "Thank you Bella. I know I've been a bitch from day one and you probably don't want to even be near me because I took Edward from you, but I appreciate that. I really needed to laugh." She looked over at Bella, watching her to shake her head.

"Stop saying you took Edward from me, he was never really mine. I'm just hoping that after I get changed I am lucky to find someone to love like you and Edward." Rosalie smiled at that statement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Alice already has guys lined up for you." Rosalie stated as she sat up and looked over at Bella.

"That'd be nice, but honestly I'd love to end up with Jacob-but you know how he feels about vampires." She heard her say.

"Well if he can't accept what you want,then he isn't the guy for you-believe me." Rosalie told her with a smirk as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sure I look like a complete mess, I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you order something to eat." She suggested before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Coming out twenty minutes later, Rosalie felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her. "Thank you Bella." She said as she walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"You're welcome,but for what exactly?" Bella questioned her.

"Pulling me out of limbo, I guess hearing the truth from someone outside of the family so to speak brought me back." She said as she pulled her into a gentle hug. Letting her go quickly, she was on the other side of the room. "Weak moment, I apologize. It's been two months. I'm going to go, I'll be back in an hour tops. My cell is on the floor if you need to reach anyone." She said before heading out of the room and out of the hotel towards the forest.


	8. Coming Home

2 Days Later

"I still don't know how I got talked into this. I didn't want to come home,but no. You just had to pull the guilt card with Esme and ugh, you know how much I hate you right now don't you?" She asked as she glanced over to him. Emmett couldn't help but smirk at her. "Wipe that smirk off your face. I may not be your wife anymore but I can still kick your ass Emmett." She stated as he saw the cold look in her eyes.

"Aw, but you still love me Rosalie. Get over it, you know that we don't all have to be mind readers to know that you're excited about coming home. Besides, we all get to graduate for the first time in the same class and you know that it'll be interesting school year next year when you're with Edward and I'm with Ms. Emily back there by Bella." Rosalie couldn't help but smirk, she was glad that he had found someone else. She actually liked Emily a whole lot, she reminded her of Bella in some ways. Shy and a little timid at first, but once you got to know her she had a mouth like Rosalie-no filter system.

"They'll talk about you and Emily-by the way Emily you're lucky that you still look like a teenager, we still love you all the same." She said as she glanced back at Bella and Emily who were in the row behind them. "As for Edward and I, over my dead body. He made his decision and I made mine. So you can give up on team 'Rodward' or 'Edaslie' or whatever damn names your brain came up with trying to combine our names. Honestly." She said looking out the window of the plane at all the clouds.

"Rose, I know this is difficult for you with Edward and all. I know you haven't talked since like six months ago-even though I tried to plan for the two of you to meet. It seemed the only person to get you out of that damn hotel room was surprisingly Bella. I only got you out of the room because I pulled the guilt card, other than that I don't know what to say. You'll be fine, I'm sure that Edward isn't even there. Last time I talked to to him. He was just as lost as you were and just left. You're guess is as good as mine." Of course he was lying, this was a plan that Rosalie would hate - but everyone, including Emily was in on it. "We'll get home and you'll chill, we'll have a good summer and then come back for our second Senior year. So give it up Rose there aren't any other reasons for you to not want to go home." He said as he tilted his head a bit and looked at her.

"OK, first of all don't mention the ass hat to me. Or I won't talk to you for a very long time. Don't try to make that a good thing." She added as she watched Emmett's mouth open but immediately close. "Yeah, I guess you're right- I"ll just enjoy the summer. I still don't understand why we had to take a damn plane. Could've driven or had 'other means' of transportation." She pleaded with him.

"First off, we didn't have a car. I really don't think Carlisle would appreciate adding yet another car to the garage. As for other means, I only told Emily yesterday-even though she's OK with it. I'm not going to spring everything on her like Edward did with Bella-sorry. I didn't mean to." He said seeing the look on Rosalie's face, disappoint, anger, and being heartbroken all wrapped in one.

"It's fine Emmett, he's in my past. I guess I'll just have to find someone else. I think this could have potential. I can go to college and play the field. Oh this could be fun." She told him as he watched a devious smirk across her face.

"There's the Rosalie we all know and love." Emmett said as he heard the pilot over the intercom, announcing the landing of the plane. "OK, Alice is supposed to be the one picking us up so at least plaster a smile on your face to divert the spotlight from Emily until she meets the rest of the family please." Emmett pleaded as he playfully nudged her.

* * *

Getting off the plane, Rosalie headed over to baggage claim. Picking up her bags, she walked over to the exit and waited outside for Bella, Emmett and Emily to come find her. Looking around, she saw a familiar pixie heading her way. "Alice!" She squealed as Alice jumped into her arms. "Rosalie!Oh, I missed you!" Hugging her tightly, she let go and of course Alice had began hitting her with a thousand questions about New York and her stay.

"Whoa Alice, calm down. Can we answer these questions at home? Besides, don't you want to bombard Emily with questions-she's the new one. I'll be in the car." Rosalie said with a small smile, not giving Alice a chance to reply. Walking over to the car, she popped the trunk and threw her bags in the back. She climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the glass as she began thinking of Esme and school and how it would be without Edward around. He had been such a big part of her life since she was changed, it would be strange to not have to worry about him answering questions that she asked herself in her head.

"How is she doing?" Alice questioned Emmett as she gave him a hug and then gently pulled Bella into her side.

"I'm pretty sure she'll do better once we get her home. It was horrible Alice, I know you had a vision about it. Just ask Bella, seeing her in person- broke my heart." Emmett sighed as he wrapped his arm protectively around Emily. "Then hearing her cry, you know Rosalie prides herself on being a strong person- this version of her I have never seen." Emmett confessed as he watched Rosalie get into the car.

"Well maybe getting her home will bring out the old Rose." Alice said in a hopeful voice. "Sorry Emily, you probably think we're ignoring you. I'm Alice, your new sister." She said as she let go of Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, I saw how bad Edward was taking it for six months. I can't imagine how horrible Rosalie was taking it." Emily said as she hugged Alice back. "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, pixie like I believe the term was." Emily said, earning a smirk from Alice.

"I'm just hoping that since she's home, we'll start seeing the old Rosalie. Maybe Jasper can talk to her. Besides Edward, he was really the only one that understood her." Emmett said as he put their bags in the trunk. "There's a part of herself that I never got to see, only Edward because he was there from her new beginning and obviously Jasper. They pride themselves on that twin thing even if is a lie." Emmett confessed as he opened the door for Emily and Bella. Letting them get in, he followed as he closed the door behind him.

As Alice got into the driver's seat, she started the car and glanced over at Rosalie. "It's good to have you back. We've missed you." Alice told her in a soft voice. Rosalie turned her head towards Alice and gave her a soft and small smile before turning her attention back towards the window.

* * *

It was a quite ride home, exactly what Rosalie wanted it to be. Watching Alice pull up to the driveway, a sudden sense of serenity washed over her. After Alice parked in the garage, Rosalie climbed out of the car and grabbed her bags from the trunk. Heading inside, the first person she saw was Jasper. Setting her bags down at the stairs, she walked over to him and brought him into a hug. "It's good to have you home Rose. I've missed you darlin', we all have." He said in his sweet Texan accent.

"Aw, I missed you brother. Such a Texas charmer." Rosalie stated as she pulled out of the hug and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I really do appreciate it." She said as they grabbed her bags and walked up the stairs towards her room. Opening the door, she turned on the light and dropped her bags. Walking over to her bed, she lay down and watched as Jasper mimicked her movements and lay down next to her.

"So how was New York? Haven't been there for a few years, changed much?" Jasper joked, waiting for Rosalie to change the subject to something serious when she was ready.

"Not much, then again I was there when theater was the biggest thing and you could still see the stars in the skyline. Now there is so much advertising over trivial things. It truly is the city that never sleeps, but with all the lights how could you?" Rosalie teased as she looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?" Jasper questioned as he turned his head to look over at her. "I haven't done anything emotion wise." He told her, confused as to what she was thanking him for.

"I know, but it seems that being around you calms me, twin." She said with a smirk across her face as she felt Jasper pull her onto his chest as he securely wrapped both his arms around her. "I get you reading my emotions but it's also like you know when I want to talk about what's bothering me or avoid it for as long as possible. You don't push me and I love you for that." She confessed as she began tracing the outline of a buttoned button on his shirt.

"I love you too, but I have Alice. Granted you are a great girl, I just couldn't do that to her." Jasper said laughing, effectively getting Rosalie to join him as she playfully slapped his chest. "Shut up Jasper. I'm being serious." She told him as their laughter died out.

"It's ok to miss him you know." Jasper whispered as he gently traced his fingers up and down Rosalie's arm.

"I know, it's just-it hurts, you know?" Rosalie asked as she buried her face deeper into Jasper's chest.

"Of course I do darlin', but that doesn't make it any easier you know?" He told her as he rubbed her back soothingly. " It would just be easier to admit you miss him, then cover it all up with hate. I know that you do hate him for everything he's put you through, but what about the feeling you get when you're with him? Doesn't that overpower the hate? Isn't that worth so much more than hiding your feelings?" Jasper questioned

Rosalie let out a soft sigh, "Sometimes it doesn't feel like it. I look at what you and Alice have or even what Carlisle and Esme have. I'm jealous, granted I had that with Emmett-but when I think about it, I really didn't. I could never give him a part of me, that part that Edward will always have. Sometimes I hate him for it, for having a part of my heart and for what he does to me. It's just there are these times, when I-" Rosalie began before she cut herself off.

"-want to forget everything and just be happy." Jasper finished for her. "Sometimes you have to let go to be happy. To forgive, to forget. Even though we do let go, there is always a part of us that will fear history will repeat itself." He stated as he let out a sigh, trying to find the right words.

"Sometimes you have to put your happiness above your fear and I know you will darlin'. No matter how much of a hard ass you are, you have the heart of a an angel- vindictive or not." He joked as he gave her forehead a gentle kiss. "I know you want to be alone, so Emmett and Emily are going on a date, Bella's at home-even though she wanted to make sure you were ok first and the rest of us are going for a hike. At least until the morning, we'll be back then." Jasper told her as he gave her a tight hug and then got off the bed.

"Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the others I'm indisposed and give Esme and Carlisle my apologies for not greeting them properly." She said, seeing him nod his head in understanding, before he disappeared from her doorway.

* * *

Glancing at her clock, an hour had passed since Jasper and the rest of the family had left. Getting off her bed, she walked over to her door. Pausing in the hallway, she glanced in the direction of Edward's room, Rosalie thought she saw the light on. Blinking, she looked again only to see there was no light emitting from the room. Shaking her head, Rosalie walked away from her room and towards the stairs. As she made her way down the stairs, she let the questions in the back of her head start flooding out.

_'Why did he wait so long?'_

_'Why did he lie about his feelings in the first place?'_

_Why did he kiss that other girl?'_

_'Do I believe what he says about the situation with her?'_

_'Or do I want to find a reason to push him away?'_

_'Why did he bombard me?'_

_'Does he really love me? Or is this so sick game in the demented mind of Edward Cullen-Masen-whatever.'_

_'How many names does one person need? Can't he just stick to one like 'Prince' or something- no that's a bad idea, Prince is now 'The artist formally known as Prince.'_

_'Maybe Edward can now be, 'The asshole formally known as Cullen'_

Her last thought entertained her. Shaking her head, she decided to wonder the house. Maybe check Carlisle's study for a new book or something. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the room where Edward's piano was in. Walking into the room, she looked around and sure enough everything was left in exact order. Which meant Edward hadn't been home and Esme had gone on a cleaning spree. Walking over to the piano, she let the tips of her fingers run along the top of the keys. Sliding onto the bench, Rosalie began pressing down on the keys one by one. Letting the chord echo throughout the house. Stopping, she began remembering how he had written Bella a lullaby. 'No Rosalie, I love you but here I'm going to write a love song lullaby for a human who I never had feelings for. La di da. Asshole.' She thought as she clenched her fists- resisting the urge to smash his piano into pieces.

"Hmm... 'The asshole formally known as Cullen?' I don't think I care for that too much Rosalie." A voice from behind her said.

Turning around slowly she saw none other than Edward standing behind her. One arm hanging loosely by his side, with one hand hiding in his pocket as he acted as casual as possible. As he casually leaned up against the doorway, with his famous crooked smile across his face. Which any other time would have brought a smile across her face, this time it only made Rosalie's fists ball together along with clenching her jaw.

* * *

Author's Note: Well took me long enough, I know I know. Writer's block sucks, then I get ideas but the whole dialogue thing makes my brain freeze. I APOLOGIZE PREFUSELY. Tell me what you thought. I get the whole bad criticism, but hold back. I don't go to your page, read your stories and basically tell you that it sucks even if it isn't in those words. Read, Review and ENJOY!

Also, I have a new idea for another story- high school or college set? Let me know please and thank you.

-Tink


	9. You're the only one who knows me

Chap.9-Is this a game to you?

**A/N-Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted to get this chapter right.  
Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Is this a game to you? Some hide and seek game?" Rosalie questioned as she walked past him and towards the stairs, stopping before she got to the first one and turned around towards Edward. "I try to get away and think, so you follow me. Yeah, granted this is your piano room but honestly you just happen to come back home the same day I- of course not. How could I have been so stupid?" She stated as she let out a soft scoff and shook her head.

"Rosalie you aren't stupid,maybe a little hard headed." Edward said, trying to get her to smile.

Hearing Edward's comment, Rosalie gave him a glare before continuing. "It makes so much sense now- Why Emmett used the guilt card when he would've normally let me be, why no one hassled me in the car about anything, and why Jasper 'knew' I wanted to be alone when I came home. You set this up, you know what Edward-you are absolutely unbelievable!" Rosalie yelled as she began pacing back and forth in front of the stairs. "This all comes down to you, you have absolutely no patience! You just can't leave me alone. What is it? The fact that you can't have me that you want me? Some type of forbidden fruit bullshit? Tell me!" Rosalie demanded as she stomped her foot down. Making a dent in the linoleum floor.

Cringing slightly as he heard Rosalie's demanding voice, he let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll admit I was the one that set this up, but I needed to see you. It's been six months and it has been so hard being away from you. I couldn't wait any longer!" Edward yelled as he cautiously took a step towards her, only to have Rosalie take a step back from him.

"I would've talked to you eventually on my own time-but you just keep pushing and pushing. What come to ambush me with a kiss again or confess your feelings or maybe serenade me with another song? Honestly- you may have passed 'how to woo a girl 101', but you know nothing and I mean NOTHING about anything else!" She stated as she looked over at him. Cracking her knuckles, she tried to calm herself before continuing.

"It's like you want girls to fall for you-but once they do you don't know what to do. Well you know what,I'm done. Maybe you can go back to Tanya- it's not a challenge, but I'm sure it's just what you need. Quick and easy-no strings attached." She muttered earning a confused look from Edward.

"Tanya? Where the hell did that come from? Are you serious Rosalie?" He said in the same velvet voice that broke down all of her barriers.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath before regaining her composure. "You wanna know where I've been Rosalie?" He asked her, "Ask me where I've been for the past six months!" Edward demanded before he continued. "I was in New York-downtown from the exact hotel you were staying at! I went to that same bar EVERY night, just hoping that maybe out of sheer luck that you'd show up. And no I didn't kiss that girl or anyone for that matter, I wish you would believe me when I tell you that. I have done nothing but think of a way to fix this, done nothing but think of you!" Edward yelled, getting Rosalie to effectively cringe at the anger in his voice.

"Don't even think about me because I. AM. DONE!" Rosalie told him as she stopped pacing and began walking up the stairs towards her room. "I'm done fighting. Fighting for you, with you-against you. It gets old really quick." Rosalie told him as she opened her bedroom door and walked inside. Walking over to her dresser, she began pulling out clothes and tossing them on her bed as Edward spoke to her.

"You don't have to fight, I'm fighting for you. But if you want me to stop-then you have to be with me, because I refuse! I refuse to let you leave again. Damn it Rosalie, I'm in love with you-why can't you see that?" Edward questioned.

Turning around from the dresser, Rosalie scoffed at him. "Why can't I see that? That's what you're asking me?" Rosalie asked him, getting a soft 'yes' from Edward. "From day one, you have treated me like I am less than you-if it wasn't that it was because I was some 'broken little girl' because of what happened to me. Let me see if I can get this right..." Rosalie trailed off,pausing for a few moments before speaking again. " 'What were you thinking, Carlisle?-Rosalie Hale?' Those were the first words I ever heard you utter. So excuse me if I find the statement of you being in love with me completely far fetched." She told him before shaking her head as she slammed the dresser drawer shut.

"Where are my bags?" She asked herself as she looked around her room and grabbed her bags. Grabbing some empty bags from her closet, she began packing things from her closet and dresser. "I'm leaving, no Emmett or Bella or Emily. No Carlisle or Esme. No visions. No mind reading. No emotions being manipulated. Nothing, I am done. It was nice knowing you Edward, have a nice existence, oh wait you're damned right? Well hopefully you can fix that one day." She said as she brushed passed him and began taking her bags and throwing them down the stairs before walking back towards her room to grab some more.

Letting out a breath, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose before letting it go. Opening his eyes only to see Rosalie going back into her room to grab more bags.

"If I'm damned, then I am lucky enough to have been damned with you and no one else." Edward said in calm voice as he walked into her room and shut the door behind him before leaning up against it, making Rosalie stop in midst of grabbing for her bags and turning around with her hands on her hips as she looked over at him.

"Really? When did this epiphany happen? A couple of minutes ago or maybe a couple of days ago, because as long as I've known you, you've always considered that we are damned monsters and nothing more. Did Bella prove you different because she's human?" Rosalie spat out, before rolling her eyes. "You know what don't answer that. I wouldn't want you to dig yourself in any deeper with your lies. Asshole." Rosalie muttered as she moved her hands away from her hips and crossed them over her chest.

"Rose is it impossible for you to actually believe anything I tell you and for you not to think that they are lies?" Edward questioned.

"Yes it is Edward, because you haven't given me any reason or proof to believe anything you say or do is the truth." Rosalie told him. "First you don't have ANY feelings for me, that I'm just your sister. Then my wedding day you basically confess minutes before I walk down the aisle that you do. Then all of a sudden you don't and it's all about Bella. Now once again you do?" Rosalie questioned as she collapsed on her bed.

Sitting in silence, while Edward mulled over his own thoughts and Rosalie waited for him to jump in and tell her that he did have feelings for her. Like he had been telling her six months ago. Glancing at the clock, she realized that five minutes had passed and she hadn't gotten a response from him.

Rosalie shook her head before she walked over to her dresser and began grabbing the clothes from the drawers. "Just make up your mind Edward. I love you- I really do, I always have and I know I always will. Until you can truthfully answer that without any hesitation or give me any answer at all, I refuse to be around you." She confessed as she zipped up another bag and made her way towards the door. Stopping half-way, she looked at Edward. "Can you move please?" She asked in a pleading tone, which was eerily polite.

Letting out a breath, he pushed himself away from the door and hesitantly made his way towards Rosalie. Slowly raising both of his hands, he gently placed cupped Rosalie's cheeks and forced her to look at him. "Please Rosalie. Just be with me, we can worry about everything else and everyone else later." He told her softly as he searched her eyes and mind for any ray of hope. "Rose,I just- I need you so much." Edward confessed as he closed his eyes and gently placed his forehead against hers.

Feeling her eyes fluttered closed, Rosalie could feel her heart breaking. "Edward..." She began as she dropped her bag and gently placed her hands on top of his. "Stop making this harder than it already is. I'm begging you." Rosalie said softly.

Shaking his head in disagreement, he looked back up at her. He couldn't help but feel that if he let her leave this time, he'd never see her again. "Just let me go this time. It'll be a lot easier on both of us. It'll give me time to mend my broken heart and it'll give you time to find out what and who you truly want. If that just happens to be a pathetic human than I'll be happy for you." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Pulling Edward's hands away from her face and opened her eyes as she pulled her forehead away from his. She couldn't deal with his touch, the way it made her ice cold skin burn. He had too much power over her and she couldn't handle it. Putting on a small smile, "I do love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Rosalie told him as she placed her hand on his cheek and gently caressed it with her thumb.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen." Edward replied as he closed his eyes again from feeling her touch.

"You can leave tomorrow. We will talk about this in the morning." Edward demanded as he stared at Rosalie, seeing that she was about to refuse. "Do you really want to fight with me on this?" He questioned curiously knowing that would get her to back down. He knew her better than anyone else, he also knew that fighting with as stubborn as the both of them were, it would never end. He just needed one more chance to prove himself. Just one.

"Whatever, get out." She said moving her hand away from his face as she unzipped her boots, she placed them at the end of her bed. Rosalie knew that it would be a never ending fight and she just needed a break from it all. Pulling back the covers, Rosalie crawled underneath them and pulled them up to her stomach as she lay her head on the pillow and looked out the window. "Go away Edward." She said softly but demanding, hearing the door close she let out a small sigh of relief knowing that if he would have stayed she would have given into him. Sometimes she wished that she could sleep just to have an escape but nevertheless she was cursed to walk through life, days blending into other days.

* * *

_A week later..._

"Rosalie's been stuck in there for a week. What did you say to her?" Jasper demanded as he cornered Edward in the living room. "She was fine when I left her and the only thing that I can think of is that you said something to her because all I feel from that room is sorrow and agony. I swear to god I will set the fire myself for you if you did anything to her." Jasper yelled.

"I just talked to her and told her that I wanted to be with her-that I needed her." Edward replied as he raked his fingers through his mess of bronze hair.

"Oh you really are an idiot aren't you?" Bella chimed in. "You've read all the romance novels and seen the plays. You can only confess your feelings so many times before you have to let the girl decide. That night was one time too many times." She told him. Standing up from the couch, she made her way over towards the two 'brothers'.

"Edward, you know I love you and I know you love me, but it's nothing. That is nothing compared to how Rosalie loves you. Vampire or not, she's still a girl. She's still...as scared and broken and lost as the rest of us. She's been living in high school permanently since she met you. Then came along Emmett and he gave her hope. Then you dropped a bombshell on her, after they were married." Bella said, during the past few weeks after her and Edward's break up, along with the week they were in New York. Rosalie and Bella had formed a weird sense of friendship.

Rosalie confided in Bella, more than she confided in Jasper. Which shocked most of the Cullen family, but they also understood. Who better than to tell you about your problems then one person that used to help be the cause of them. It was also one of the reasons Bella had been hanging out at the Cullen house, other reasons were that Alice's visions about Bella being turned into a vampire were becoming more persitant. Along with the planning of Emmett and Emily's wedding.

"Then when she finally lets herself feel for you again, the drama happens in New York. Partially your fault and partially not." Bella said, not wanting him to think that it was entirely fault. Everyone had some form of blame in the story of Rosalie and Edward. Her taking a major part in it as well, but she needed to get the point across. "Edward, you two have been in love with each probably before the two of you have even met. Something written in the stars." Bella told him, causing him to scoff slightly.

"Maybe you're right Bells." Emmett added in as he walked into the living room, holding Emily's hand. The two of them had been pretty much inseparable since they had met in New York. "I'm pretty sure every moment in your life led you to her. Anything and anyone was a lie to the contrary, no offense Bella." He said, making sure that she knew he wasn't saying she was nothing.

Shaking her head, "I completely agree. I found my earth bound sun. My heart." She stated while looking at Edward. "You have to realize something Edward, she is your other half. After everything you've been through, it's hard as hell to convince anyone of that-_especially_ the one girl that had to endure all the pain."

"Just give her time Edward, don't leave or run away or whatever. Stay close, but like living room close- not pacing back and forth out her door." Esme said knowingly. "Just be here without being heard. I know that sounds mean darling, but she needs space at the same time knowing you're right there and not leaving her again."

"I won't ever leave her, I just...want her." He said, sounding exhausted as he fell gently into a nearby chair.

"Time." Alice simply said, everyone knew that something was going to happen, because the only time Alice even shed some light on the subject it was because she had a vision.

Nodding his head, he closed his eyes before opening them again. Getting out of the chair, he walked outside and lay on the hammock. "Time." He echoed softly, before closing his eyes again, getting lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"You know...I never thought I'd be helping my brother get with my ex-wife." Emmett joked as he stood next to Jasper and glanced out the window at Edward.

"Well you didn't exactly have a good chance anyway." Jasper teased with a smirk. "You had to realize that you never even stood a chance when it came to the two of them being together?" He asked.

"Oh believe me, I knew. Suprisingly your pixie of a wife likes to hide what she actually knows." Emmett said as he leaned against the door way, earning a confused look from the Texas vampire.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jasper questioned.

Letting a laugh rumble in his chest, "About two months into my marriage to Rosalie, your pixie pulled me aside and let me know that as much as she was rooting for us that Edward was still in the running. That their love was as epic as it came." Emmett confessed. "And as much as I wanted to believe that she was wrong, as much as I denied it- I started paying attention. To how Rose and Edward acted around one another. I started seeing it, so I just started enjoying my time with Rosalie." Emmett said with a smile. "I loved Rosalie very much, I still do because she was my angel, my savior. Then there's Emily...it's a feeling I can't even describe, but I can agree with Bella. She's the one I was meant for, she's my written in the stars love."

"That sounds...so incredibly cheesy but I get what you mean." Jasper said as he slapped his brother on the shoulder. "So you're getting married...again, but this time to a different girl." He joked. "No, but seriously that's great man. How do you feel?"

"I'm happy as hell. Emily, well she's still kinda nervous about being a vampire, but life is...good." Emmett answered as he glanced over at his soon to be wife who was currently talking to Bella at the coffee table while picking out colors."Then there's your crazy wife who has already seen the wedding but still driving me nuts along with Em to plan the thing. I'm just saying, if we ever get married again- we're eloping." He joked as he saw Jasper nod his head in understanding.

* * *

"So... were you always so accepting of the vampire thing or did you want to freak and run away when you first found out?" Emily asked.

Laughing softly as she started tying ribbons around the little party favor bags. "Sure, I thought I was okay with it at first- but seeing it first hand is something completely different."

"I agree with you there, but Emmett is the same to me-you know?" Emily said as she looked over at the tall man, leaning against the doorway talking to his brother. "I know I haven't known him that long, but I honestly can't remember a time where he wasn't in my life. Making me smile or holding me. I kind of question how I went so long without him."

"I know what you mean." Bella said as she turned her attention to the front door that was opening.

"What? Are you putting my wife to work, Alice?" Jake said as he walked into the living room, putting down two bags of food in front of the girls.

"Yes- but she's not technically your wife until another three months- and your next Jacob. I need you to help-" Alice began.

"-Nope, I'm only here to spend time with Bella. Not do any manual labor. Why don't you have the four other guys in this house to help you." He reminded her as he took a seat behind Bella, while watching Alice head upstairs, before pulling her into his lap. "I've missed you." Jake said softly as he kissed her cheek gently.

"It's only been three hours, but I missed you too." Bella said as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "It's only going to get worse isn't it?" She asked sadly. Once she had finally opened her heart up to Jake, she realized that he was truly the only way that ever held her heart. It seemed that the others in the pack didn't understand how he could give Bella false hope when he could imprint at any moment. It wasn't until he told them of Alice's visions, they still aren't exactly supportive but they understand all at the same time. You can't stop yourself from imprinting and you can't keep yourself from your imprint, it's like keeping yourself from breathing. It can kill you.

"Only when I'm gone, but they'll have me stay with you the first year. I promise." He told her reassuringly, while he grabbed her left hand and gently ran his fingers over the ring on her finger.

"Not to intrude or anything, but I don't get why you have to change Bella." Emily said while watching the two of them interact. "Seems like the two of you are pretty much in love already."

"It's the only way he can be with me without having to chose sides. If he imprints on me, we'll be bonded together for life. Something the others can understand." Bella said as she pulled her attention from Jacob and over to Emily.

"That makes sense, the crazy things you do for love right?" Emily said with a smile.

"Did someone say crazy things?" Emmett asked as he took a seat next to Emily, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "I could be up for doing something crazy."

"I think you filled your quota for this year on crazy babe." Emily reminded him as she held up her left hand showing him the ring on her finger.

"I wouldn't say marrying you is crazy, I'm just going along with what fate has planned out for us." Emmett said as he kissed her gently. "Besides, at least you won't be alone in the change, isn't that right Bells?" He asked, causing Bella to duck her head and Jake's back to go stiff. "Sorry, I forgot." Emmett said mournfully as his smile disappeared.

"It's fine Em, we just don't want to focus on it. I love her so much it hurts already, I just don't want to think of a time when I won't be able to hear her heart beating or take her breath away or even cause her to blush." Jacob said as he gently cupped her cheek, running the pad of his thumb over her lips. "Or cause her lips to be swollen from kissing her too damn much." He said before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

"Can we go home?" Bella asked against his lips, while wrapping her arms around her his neck.

Nodding his head, his stood up while holding Bella in his arms. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Keep us updated." Bella said, glancing back at Emily and Emmett, before she and Jacob disappeard out the front door and towards his bike.

"Those crazy kids." Emmett said jokingly as he wrapped his arms around Emily. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He questioned, while kissing her forehead gently.

"Not in the last few hours but I love hearing it." Emily said as she looked up into his eyes, before leaning up on her tip toes. "I think they had a good idea about something though."

"What? Going home?" Emmett said, suddenly confused. "We're already home Em." He said while he searched her face for some recognition.

"Technically, you have to be somewhere that feels like home. I always feel at home, being cozy in a bed, what about you?" Emily questioned as she raised her eyebrow at Emmett, who suddenly caught on.

"I got you." He said as he put his hands on her waist and tossed her over onto his shoulder, causing her to laugh.

"Emmett!" She laughed as she watched him from behind race up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Standing outside her bedroom, he just wanted to have her open the door but he knew she wouldn't. He had been giving her space, he hadn't even attempted to talk to her. He stopped pacing outside her door, mostly because Esme scolded him the second he even walked past her door more than once. He just couldn't do it anymore, he hadn't seen her face or looked into her eyes or even heard her voice for more than a week. He had also known that she hadn't fed in about a week and knew that wasn't the best thing with having two humans in the house. One that was in the next room.

Knocking on the door softly, he heard her grant him entrance in a soft voice. Opening the door slowly, he closed it behind him and stood in the middle of the room, close to the door just in case she wanted him to leave.

"Is it okay I'm here?" Edward asked cautiously, only to receive a shrug from Rosalie. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked, this time get a head shake from her. Sighing slightly, he figured he should at least try with her.

"I know I screwed things up with you. Over and over again, but I want to be with you. I want us to be together forever. When I first saw you, it was like a switch was turned on and suddenly I had found meaning in my existence. You brought meaning and beauty and fights. So many damn fights into my life." He paused to laugh a little,knowing they pushed one another's limits from the start. "I knew in my heart that I was in love with you,but I couldn't admit it because I was selfish and hard headed and I also knew that I wasn't right for you back then with how I was. I would've dragged you down with me, and you deserved a lot more than that." He confessed to her.

Slowly making his way over to the bed, he stopped at the foot of it, when he noticed that she still hadn't moved an inch from where she was sitting on the bed, with her back to him, and her hair covering her face. He hadn't even heard her think anything which was scaring him, but he decided to keep going.

"You were always there for me, I know that you made me the person that I had always wanted to be, the person I am today. You challenge me and test me, which is what I need. You fight with me and you fought for me, now it's my turn to fight for you. You complete me in every way possible. When you're ready, I'll be waiting." Edward didn't know what else to say, he was really starting to think that he had screwed things up with Rosalie for the final time, there was no coming back from this. She would never let him love her and he deserved that. He figured he should just leave her be, but he had to try one last time. So he decided to blindside her. With a line from _Romeo and Juliet_, the same one engraved on that same locket he had yet to give her. " _'The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'_ You are my epic love story Rosalie Lillian Hale. I just hope one day you find someone that will be your epic love story." He wished her, before turning around and started to leave.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it." She responded quietly as she looked up and over at him, those words caused Edward to freeze his movements and turn around so that he could look at her. She looked like a shell of herself and it killed Edward to see her like this because he knew it was his fault. Her eyes black from not feeding, with even signs of exhaustion. If it were possible for a vampire to be tired. Rosalie slowly got out of the bed, forcing herself to walk over to him.

Edward felt his heart break for what felt like the thousandth time over. Rushing over to her,he stood in front of her and took her face into his hands. Leaning down, he kissed her pouring every emotion and ounce of love he possibly could.

"_I'm going to miss you_" She thought as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck and kissed him back after a few moments, Rosalie pulled away and put her forehead against his.

Placing his hands firmly on her hips, he pulled her into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Stay with me tonight." He mumbled against her neck. Pulling away slightly to look at her face. "Please Rose, I haven't seen you for six months." Edward said, trying to guilt her into it. "And then this whole time you've been home you've been avoiding me."

"Just tonight." She agreed as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Patting the spot next to her, Rosalie lay her hands on top of her stomach and closed her eyes. "Stop staring Edward. I can feel your eyes on me." She mumbled softly, while keeping her eyes closed.

Smiling to himself, he walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her."You know you can't fake sleep me." Edward muttered softly, taking one of her hands away from her stomach and lacing her fingers with his own. Kicking off his shoes, he turned his head so that he could look at Rosalie. "I am so in love with you, it hurts." Edward confessed as lifted their hands and kissed where their fingers formed together.

Pulling her hand away from his, Rose opened her eyes and rolled over to her side before scooting back into Edward. Feeling her back meet his chest, she grabbed his right hand with her left hand and laced their fingers together once again."I know Edward, I know." She said as she fell silent. Letting out a sigh, she felt Edward bury his face in the crook of her neck. Looking out the window of her room, she saw the moon peaking through all the trees that surrounded their house. _'Make up your mind-what do you want? Once you figure that out,it'll get easier Edward. I promise.'_ Rosalie thought as she closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of Edward's body against her own.

"You." He said softly before squeezing Rose's hand, he began gently placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Hmm..." Rosalie moaned out. "Edward, what are you doing?" Rose questioned softly as Edward moved his lips from her neck up to her jawline.

"Saying my good bye." He said as he let go of her hand and moved his body so that he was on top of her. "You left me last time." Edward told him as he reached pushed up the hem of her shirt, revealing her toned stomach. Leaning down he began placing open mouth kisses beneath her navel as he worked his way up. "I want an actual goodbye if you're leaving me." He mumbled into her stomach, stopping right beneath her bra.

Pulling away, he looked at her. Smiling softly before leaning down again, Edward began kissing the side of her neck working his way up to her earlobe. "Tell me to stop." He muttered softly as he began gently biting her earlobe.

"I don't want you to." Rosalie said breathlessly as Edward pulled away, he looked down at her before slowly leaning down towards her. Ghosting his lips against hers, he gently pressed his lips against hers before giving her a soft kiss.

Adding more power to the kiss, her brought her bottom lip in between his and began sucking on it as Rosalie began unbuttoning his shirt. Breaking the kiss, he helped her take off his shirt before cupping her face and smiling at her, feeling his heart soar as she smiled back up at him.

"Marry me." They requested.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Who asked?**

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**


	10. It just feels right

**Edrose- I'm glad you didn't give up hope. I want you to enjoy this chapter, so I made sure it was extra long just for you.**

**A/N- There is a flashback within a flashback, sorry but it worked better that way. For me at least. Some of the characters are out of well their normal character area, but hey it's my story and I needed them to be for this chapter to flow. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I thought I misunderstood you pixie. I think you said that the blonde barbie was supposed to bite my fiancee!" Jacob growled in his tuxedo as he fisted his hands together, towering over the short brunette, who was in a short purple dress with straps that wrapped around her neck and a tasteful brooch in the middle of the front of the dress, close to the top of it.

Hearing a growl, everyone glanced towards the entrance of the living room. "Jazzy, he won't hurt me. Now breathe. Both of you actually. That was more than two weeks ago, I don't see why you're so upset about it." Alice said, before continuing to walk through the living room, making sure all the decorations looked perfect.

"Oh maybe because the fact that I wanted to kill the blonde! Do you not remember? Edward and I fought because of that!" Jacob said, only to have Alice try to calm him down again.

"Oh please, I wouldn't exactly say you were going to kill each other..." She trailed off.

* * *

_**Flashback Two Weeks Earlier**_

"Marry me." They requested.

"Yes, yes of course." She replied before leaning up and kissing him deeply.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he leaned down and kissed her again. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me." Edward told her.

"Probably a little less than what I've waited for you to ask it." Rosalie replied as she gently traced the frame of his face. "I finally have you." She whispered, more to herself, still trying to make sure that it was real and wasn't a dream.

"You're stuck with me now." Edward said as he gently kissed her forehead, he could still hear the doubts in her head swimming around and wanted nothing more than to vanish them from her head completely, but it was one step at a time. She had said 'yes' to him and that was a huge step, he would make sure that Rosalie knew that she was it for him this time. No more games or being a masochist or any other nonsense as their family had put it.

"We should tell everyone else." Rosalie said absentmindedly while Edward laced her fingers through his.

"I think that might have to wait." Edward said just before a scream erupted through the house.

Causing Edward and Rosalie to jump from the bed, Edward standing protectively in front of Rosalie just in case. Making their way slowly to the bedroom door, Edward opened it and peered out as he saw Carlisle followed by Esme, Jasper, and Alice down the hallway towards Emmett and Emily's room.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie said as she pushed herself past Edward and began following the others.

Snarling slightly, "As okay as you can be after being bitten." Jasper told them.

Causing Rosalie to gasp and a look of confusion crossed Edward's face. "I thought I had heard him wrong, but Emmett bit her?"

"This was how it's supposed to happen. Just calm down everyone." Alice said, causing everyone to look at her. "Carlisle, go check on her. Send Emmett out here, he needs us. Esme call Bella and Jacob, then go in there and console Emily. She needs a mother figure now. The rest of us, will just play the waiting game and keep Emmett's mind in a positive area." Alice instructed just as Emmett walked out of the bedroom, with dried blood on his shirt, slightly on his hands, and his lower face.

"I shouldn't have listened to her." Emmett whispered, but they still heard him. "She just kept saying that _it felt right_ and promising me it was all gonna be okay. I don't know, I usually have such good control but the way she kept reassuring me-I had to give her what she wanted." Emmett said before he collapsed against the wall, only to have Jasper and Edward go to his sides and start helping him down the stairs.

_Flashback_

_Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, smiling. Emmett just couldn't help it. He felt whole with Emily, like a light had been missing from his life and once he had set his eyes on her back in the New York bar, this bright light had finally been turned on. _

_Leaning down, he softly kissed her, "Do you feel at home yet?" He joked while slowly unbuttoning her shirt, running his cold fingertips along her warm flat stomach. _

"_I always do when I'm with you." Emily answered honestly as she looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but love as he looked back at her. She felt that she was finally where she belonged. Kissing him deeply, she tugged at the hem of his shirt before pulling it off as Emmett discarded her shirt also._

"_You are so damn beautiful." Emmett told her, causing her to blush and himself to laugh. "I love that blush." He confessed as he ran his knuckles gently along her cheek._

"_I love you Emmett." She replied as he began kissing down her jawline slowly. _

_Granted he had self control, but they had learned to pace themselves especially when Emily's blood started pumping faster. Rolling them over so Emily was on top to keep the pace, Emmett moaned slightly as he felt Emily kissing down his jawline and start nipping at his neck. "Fuck baby...don't do that or I'll want to return the favor." He teased as he felt her pull away and look down at him._

"_Then why don't you?" She questioned very seriously._

_Sighing, Emmett sat up but made sure to keep Emily in his lap. "Emmy...you know we had this all planned out. I remember being turned and it was so painful, I wished for death. Changing you is going to be hard enough...knowing I caused that pain, I'll never be able to forgive myself." He confessed to her._

_Cupping his face gently, Emily laughed for a moment a the fact that she looked like a midget compared to him. It was what made them work, they were complete opposites on so many levels but they were the perfect pieces that fit together with one another. "Emmett, I would understand that if you did it against my will but I want this. I want to be with you forever. I want to be able to make all these memories with you because I've already missed out on your love enough and I can't go another day without it." Emily said as she felt tears start welling up in her eyes, because the love and happiness she felt whenever she was with him, overwhelmed her so much but she would never regret it._

"_Baby don't cry, please." He said sadly as he wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes, he felt his heart break because he had upset her._

"_These are happy tears Emmett, you make me so happy. So just do this for me, for us." Emily said as she laced her fingers with his. "It'll be okay, I know it.** It feels right**." She reassured him._

"_Emily-" Emmett began again, only for her to cut him off._

"_You are my written in the stars story, do we really want to deny fate?" Emily questioned with a smile, knowing she had won._

"_No, because fate brought me you." Emmett agreed in a soft voice before kissing her lips once more. This kiss was different, it had every emotion either of them had ever felt for one another in their short time together. It was also Emmett remembering forever, imprinting in his mind, what her warm lips felt against his cool ones._

_Breaking the kiss slowly, Emmett began slowly kissing down Emily's jawline and towards her neck. Inhaling her scent that drove him wild, he dipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked her neck slightly causing a moan to elicit from her lips. Slowly opening his mouth wider, he let the tips of her teeth rest on her neck before he felt Emily move her neck into his teeth. It was that one movement that caused Emmett to sink his teeth into Emily's neck, cutting through the skin and causing blood to flow from her veins and into his mouth._

_Moaning slightly at the taste, Emmett continued drinking the blood for a couple minutes to have his venom spread into her veins before slowly pulling away and looking at Emily with a smile._

"_It's okay. Promise." Emily said with a lazy smile and a dazed look on her face. It was then that Emmett felt something terrible had happened, and it was confirmed as Emily let out a blood curdling scream._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" It was that moment, Emmett had realized the repercussions of giving into the demands of his **human** fiance. That caused his eyes to widen in panic and fear as he lay her on the bed and covered both his hands over the bite on her bleeding neck._

"_No, it's okay. You're fine, we're fine. It's okay, remember?" He said as he brought her jerking body up into his arms. Rocking the both of them back and forth. "You promised, so it's okay. It's okay. It's okay." He kept repeating over and over again sounding like a broken record, and that's exactly how Carlisle had found the couple just a few moments later._

_End Flashback_

"I didn't want this for her." Emmett continued as he snapped out of his memory, "I mean I did but this just seems like a mess. I'm not going to be able to look at her knowing that I caused her this much pain. I just love her so much." He muttered brokenly as they sat him down on the couch.

"Emmett?" Rosalie questioned, as she took a seat next to him. Grabbing his trembling hands, before looking him in the eye. Even with hunger and heartache underneath her belt, she still had a grace and power about herself. "I'm the one that bit you remember?" She told him.

"Yeah, I called you my angel. My savior." Emmett said as he glanced up at her before looking down at his red blood stained hands. "Emily will never look at me that way, you saved my life. I just took hers away from her."

"Enough." Rosalie said in a stern voice. "I may have not talked to Emily recently, but when I first met her you what one of the first things she said to me was?" She asked, but before he could even reply "Emily told me that you gave her life and hope. That everyone else in her life had left her and that she truly believed you were the one person that she could count on, the one that would keep the promise that you would always be there for her. That you would _never_ leave." Rosalie told him, seeing a look of confusion grow across his face. "Are you going to prove her wrong? Or are you going to be another person to break that promise and leave her Emmett?" She questioned, looking Emmett in the eye.

* * *

"You're not gonna leave me when I'm changing are you?" Bella asked Jacob as they drove towards the Cullen's residence. It had been nagging her in the back of her head, but since Emily was going through her change, it made everything seem more real to her.

Looking over at his brunette fiance, a confused look overtook his face. "What are you talking about Bells?" He asked as he started up the curvy driveway to the mansion.

"I mean, it's going to be an instinct not to see me in pain without acting on it to make it better. Then it'll be another instinct to kill me, right?" She asked, causing Jacob to cringe at the word 'kill' as he put her truck in park and shut off the engine.

Turning towards her, he grabbed her legs and gently pulled her closer to him. "My only natural instinct is to love you Bella. I will always love you, even after your heart stops beating." He said as he kissed her nose, causing her to give him a small smile. "Now if the crazy pixie says that this is going to be the only way I can be with without having people after us trying to kill us then so be it. She's never... okay she's been wrong but whatever. I'm going to take her word this one time, so should you." Jacob said as he watched Bella lace their fingers together.

"I just...I almost lost you once, I don't think I could do it again. My heart wouldn't be able to take it." Bella confessed as she placed her free hand over where her heart lay.

"Then it's a good thing that my mission is to protect this with everything I have." Jacob told her as he placed his larger hand over hers.

"What did I ever do without you?" Bella whispered softly before leaning up and kissing him softly.

Smiling against her lips, "Probably go crazy with a bunch of vampires." He mumbled jokingly against her lips.

She couldn't help but laugh as they ended the kiss. "I love you Jacob Black."

"As I love you Isabella Swan...Black." He added softly while looking into her eyes.

"Hmm... I like the sound of that." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Say it again." Bella whispered.

"Isabella...Black." Jacob whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body. "Bella... Black." He added, but before anything else could happen a familiar voice cut through the enjoyed silence between the two.

"Can you guys get in here? We need all the help we can get." Alice called from the front porch before walking back into the house.

"I guess that's our a cue." Bella said as she reluctantly pulled herself away from her fiance and opened the door, climbing out of her truck.

Standing in front of her truck, she waited for Jacob before lacing her fingers through his and walking up the steps to the Cullen's front door. Passing through the already opened doorway, Bella was immediately met by a hug from Alice and a nod from Jasper.

"Em?" Bella said as she made her way into the living room where he was sitting, leaving Jacob alone with Alice and Jasper in the front hallway. The two of them had always had a brother/sister relationship. Shocked the family at first, but then they seemed to accept it. She always had been a weird part of the family.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said sullenly, automatically knowing something was already wrong with him since he didn't pull her into a bone crushing hug.

Sitting next to him on the couch, she grabbed his hand which she noticed had dried blood on it. "It's gonna be okay Em, I promise." Bella said as she rubbed his cool hand soothingly.

"You know...that's exactly what she kept telling me and look what I did to her." Emmett said as he heard the faint screams coming from the bedroom.

Not knowing what to say to him, Bella cleared her throat. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and you go in and sit with her okay? I'm sure she wants here there." She suggested as she helped him up from the couch.

"Before you object, just remember how horrible it was for you. She needs someone and you know that." She told him sternly before seeing him nod his head in agreement and walk towards the kitchen.

"Emmett." Edward said as he stood in the middle of the stairs.

Emmett immediately out of the kitchen, standing right next to Edward. "What? Is she okay, is something wrong? Tell me!" He demanded.

"She keeps saying your name." Rosalie said from the top of the stairs. "You promised her you'd be there." She reminded him, before she could say anymore Emmett was already passing her and headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the stairs towards Edward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close. "Hi." She whispered softly.

"Hello beautiful." Edward said with a smile as he brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh! It's about time!" Jacob said from the bottom of the stairs as he wrapped his arm Bella's waist and brought her closer to him.

Smiling, she looked away from Jacob and up at Rosalie and Edward. "I'll agree, it is about time you two." Bella agreed just as a gust of wind blew in from the still open front door.

Before Bella could even register what was going on, she was suddenly being pushed behind Jacob while Edward was holding back Rosalie who was bearing her teeth in Bella's direction.

"Get the leech away from her!" Jacob screamed as he stood protectively in front of Bella.

"I'm trying." Edward growled at Jacob before turning his completely attention to his fiance. He knew this wasn't her. She was just hungry, it had been a week, maybe even a little longer since she had eaten. It was just how they got, they couldn't control themselves. He was honestly surprised Rosalie didn't go after Emmett, dry blood or not.

"What's going on with her?" Bella asked from behind Jacob.

Shaking his head as he began pushing her towards the door. "She hasn't feed and you smell like lunch." Jacob told her with disgust in his voice.

"Rosalie. Rose. Look at me." Edward said as he kept himself in front of her, but cupped her face. "Look at me." He demanded, only catching her attention slightly. "Bella's our friend, remember? Just let me get you outside. Okay, you're just confused and hungry. You don't want to do this." He reminded her, a crease on his forehead, confused as to why she was trying harder to fight against him. Especially since she usually had more control then he did sometimes.

"It's okay." A voice said, confusing the hell out of Edward and Jacob. "Let her."

Turning around, he looked at his short brunette wife-to-be. "Are you nuts? I mean, I know we agreed that you were going to change, but _we_ agreed that we would just like shoot venom into your veins. I didn't agree to some hungry leech feeding on you because it's snack time!" He told her. "I don't think I'll be able to... it's different when you actually have to deal with it Bells." He told her.

Cupping his face, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Hey, I wouldn't do anything against my will. You know that better than anyone." Bella told him with a smile. "_This feels right_ and I trust Rosalie. I love you now let me do this." She stated as she looked at him, receiving a slow sad nod in agreement from him.

Slowly moving to the side, Jacob let out a heavy sigh as he watched Bella walk towards Edward and Rosalie.

"Rosalie" Bella said softly, earning both vampires attention. "It's okay Edward you can let her go." Going against his better judgment, Edward listened and slowly loosened the hold he had on his blonde fiance. Only taking a couple of small steps back from the pair of girls.

"Bella." Rosalie said with a dazzling smile as she took a small slow step towards.

Laughing slightly, "It's okay Rosalie. I know you won't hurt me anymore than you want to." She joked as she brushed back her hair, exposing her neck.

Shaking her head, "No, I'd blame myself if you can't wear your hair up on your wedding day." Rosalie said, surprising both the guys in the room. "How about right where your elbow bends? Can easily be hidden." Rosalie told her as Bella extended her arm and held it out towards Rosalie. Grabbing her arm gently, Rosalie sank her teeth into her flesh and began drinking her blood.

"Are you seriously going to let her do this?" Jacob said as he headed towards the two girls only to have Edward stand in front of him, bearing his teeth slightly.

"Back off Jacob." Edward growled at him, as he placed his hands on his chest to keep him away from the two girls.

Pushing Edward's hands off of him, "Don't touch me. You're just going to let her kill Bella?"

Sighing, Edward glanced over at the brunette and blonde standing a few feet away from him. "We all agreed to this, it's the only way you two can be together. Remember?" He told him.

"This is all happening way too fast and it's your fault." Jacob said as he fisted his hand and punched Edward in the mouth.

Reacting immediately, Edward hit Jacob back but before either could start fighting worse they were interrupted. "Can you two apes please act like adults." Rosalie said as she walked back down the stairs towards the two of them. They had missed her taking Bella upstairs to a bedroom and informing the others of what was going on. Along with cleaning herself up and changing her clothes.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked as he licked the blood from his busted lip.

Rolling her eyes, "Guest room, Carlisle's checking on her. She keeps saying your name, you probably would've noticed it if you oh I don't know were paying attention to her."

"You better pray she's okay." Jacob said as he began ascending the stairs.

Snorting slightly, "I'm sorry. You're fiance hangs out with vampires and _mutts_ all day. And this is the one time you're worried about her." Rosalie couldn't help but laugh. "Okay then." She added just as she heard the bedroom door shut.

Crossing her arms, she looked over at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "What? He started it." Edward said, sounding like a five year old.

"Oh, I didn't know I was marrying a child." Rosalie stated as she walked towards him. "You saw how Emmett was reacting, did you really think that Jacob was going to be levelheaded about this?" She asked him.

"Well no, but he didn't have to hit me." Edward pouted slightly, hoping he could win a sympathy vote from his soon-to-be-wife.

"Oh, are you trying the pity card?" She asked while wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their bodies closer together.

Nodding his head slightly, he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Is it working?" He asked with a smirk across his face.

"Hmm...maybe." Rosalie said with a small smile as she laced her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied as he leaned towards her and kissed her gently. Looking into her eyes, he felt relief wash over him as he saw that her eyes had returned to the normal gold color that he loved so much. "I have something to give you." He told her as he broke the kiss. "Come with me."

Looking at him curiously, she nodded wordlessly before lacing her fingers through his and walking with him outside of the house and towards his Volvo.

"You realize that I'm not running away with you right?" She joked, while she watched as he unlocked his car and opened up the glove compartment and grabbed something. A box it looked like to her.

"You would if I asked you too and you know it." Edward stated, earning a shrug from her. "Besides, we're together now why do we need to run away?" He asked her as he slipped the box into her hands.

"Edward..." She trailed off, confused as to what this was. "Just open it." Rosalie heard him say. Nodding her head, she slowly opened the black box, revealing the engraved locket. "It's beautiful." Rosalie said, completely speechless-she even surprised herself when she had said those two words.

"Just like you, I was going to give it back to you in New York, even after you hated me. Now I'm glad I waited." Edward told her, as she turned around and he helped her put it on. "Now it's right where it belongs."

"We're both right where we belong...finally." Rosalie said as she felt Edward snake his arms around her waist from behind and bring her close. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against him and leaned the side of her head against his. "I love you."

"As I love you." Edward replied, before placing a soft kiss on the temple of her head as the two of them looked up at the stars above them.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Twirling the locket around absentmindedly, Rosalie looked over at Bella with a smile. "You look gorgeous, stop stressing." Rosalie told her honestly.

"I know, I'm still just trying to get used to all of this. The eyes and not sleeping and being as fast a well I want to be. I'm actually not a klutz, I kinda miss it." Bella confessed, while she looked at her flawless skin still amazed how it dazzled in the sun.

"We all miss some part of our former selves. Then we get used to what we've become and even though we still miss being human, we adjust and it all turns out better than what we could have ever imagined." Rosalie tells her. "Besides, now that you are imprinted to Jake- you don't have to worry about leaving him or having to choose between us. Silver lining one." Rosalie stated with a smile.

"Thanks Rosalie. I guess I'm just stressing a little bit, with imprinting and being changed and then Emily and Emmett going missing this past week..." She trailed off. "I just think it's easier to focus on the little things, then drive myself crazy with stressing over the big things."

"I understand you but I'm sure they'll show up, it is their wedding after all." Rosalie said with a smile, not catching the look of worry that crossed Bella's face.

Before either of the girls could continue their conversation they were interrupted by a ruckus coming from downstairs. "Hope everything's okay." Rosalie stated, while she and Bella made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed as she rushed downstairs and jumped into his arms. "Oh I've missed you." She said sincerely.

Smiling, he immediately returned her hug. "I missed you too." Emmett stated as he let go of her.

"You're lucky I'm not the jealous type." A velvet voice entered the conversation, making everyone turn their attention to the living room where it was coming from.

"Oh shush." Rosalie said as Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist. "Where have you two been?" She inquired, asking the question that was everyone's mind. _Almost_ everyone's mind.

"We just couldn't wait any longer." Emily said as she and Emmett wrapped their arms around one another, before holding up her left hand revealing the wedding band that was set in front of the engagement ring Emmett had bought her.

"You got married?" Rosalie and Jacob exclaimed at the same time. Causing everyone else to laugh. "No see you can't get married, because this is your wedding. Alice has been planning it since you stepped off the plane from New York. So no that does not work for me. You two are getting married again, so go upstairs and get ready." She demanded, yet no one moved.

"Rose, baby it's fine." Edward said, causing her to look back at him with a scowl. "Okay, before you murder me I only found out about two days ago. Alice wasn't planning Emily's wedding, she was planning yours." He confessed.

It was like a light bulb had turned on it her head. "No, but I mean she picked out everything I liked...I just thought we liked the same things." She muttered, finally realizing that Emily only agreed to something after Rosalie had told her she liked it.

"I hate you guys." Rosalie frowned as Edward smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"They love you too sweetie." Edward stated as he took her hand and led her outside towards the

backyard.

There was a arch covered with white flowers near the garden. Seven rows of chairs set a few feet away. White rose petals covered the ground.

"I know it's not exactly over the top, but I once remembered a girl telling me that sometimes she like things to be simple." Edward said as he came up behind her and kiss her neck gently.

Smiling, she turned and looked at him. "It's perfect, but what about the sun. Are we going to cover up? Wait, who all did we invite? I just-you should've told me." Rosalie ranted slightly.

Laughing at her, he grabbed her hand and walked over to Alice. "This is Alice, you might know her. She's sort of psychic." He joked, earning a slap in the chest from Rosalie. "Babe, she's seen everything so she's thought of everything. Besides this isn't exactly the family's first outside wedding. This is your day. Nothing's going to go wrong." Edward told her. "I promise." He added after a pause, killing all of Rosalie's silent fears that were mulling around in her mind. "Go get ready." He urged her.

Nodding, a smile break out over her face. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Rosalie mumbled as she grabbed his face and kissed him one last time. "We're getting married!" She exclaimed as Alice, Bella, Emily, and Esme crowded around her before taking her upstairs to get ready.

Smiling, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "We're getting married." He said softly.

"It's about time." Jasper said, as he walked up to Edward's side. "If you hurt her, I won't hesitate this time to kill you." He said in all seriousness.

"Believe me, I know. Trust me, I know I've given you no reason to when it comes to Rosalie. Especially since I've done nothing right by her. I will do my best to keep her happy, until the end of forever." Edward said, looking Jasper square in the eye.

Nodding his head in an approving manner, Jasper patted Edward's shoulder. "Come on brother, we have a wedding to get ready for." He stated with a smile, before the two of them headed upstairs.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Rosalie sulked once again as Emily started doing her hair.

Laughing slightly, "Like you would've picked anything different. You realize the way to plan a perfect wedding for the bride, is to have the bride plan it without actually knowing it. That way she isn't stressed, everything's just the way she wants it and she looks beautiful on her wedding day." Emily said, while putting the last few touches on Rosalie's hair before letting her turn around and look at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect." Rosalie said quietly, as she saw the small white flowers in her hair. Emily had pulled her hair back, but let the rest hang down. Twisting it around, she intertwined flowers within Rosalie's blonde locks. "He told you?" Rosalie asked.

"Flowers in your hair and dirt on your face." Emily told her with a smile. "You know that's when a man loves you, when you look an absolute disaster but with a glowing smile on his face he tells you that you look beautiful." She told Rosalie.

"Okay, I found the perfect dress. I know that you've had a few, but I'm sure this one is perfect." Alice said as she walked into the bedroom, with a black bag in hand.

"Well is Emily going to fit into my bridesmaid dress?" Rosalie questioned.

"No, the only dress we have left that isn't yours is the maid of honors dress." Alice told her with a soft smile.

Shaking her head, "Emily, go get Bella's dress and give her the maid of honors dress." Rosalie said.

Smiling, Alice hung the bag up on the door and slowly started unzipping it before revealing a Vera Wang dress. It was a strapless white lace dress with a purple ribbon tied around the waist.

"It's beautiful." Rosalie said breathlessly. "This doesn't feel rushed does it?" She asked, turning her attention to Bella who had just entered the room wearing her bridesmaids dress.

"Well, I better go check on Emily." Alice interrupted before slinking out of the room.

"Actually, since you asked that question and I'm really the only person to answer the question I think it's been long overdue." Bella said as she took a seat on the chair in front of the vanity. "Did you ever think we'd be here?" Bella asked.

"What? Edward and I getting married, you as a vampire and my maid of honor?" Rosalie tried to joke. "Sorry, too soon."

Shaking her head, "I'm engaged and in love. Sure I love Edward, but I'm not in love with him. Also, my feelings are no comparison to wait you feel for Edward or even close to what Edward feels for you. You know I think I always knew that it was supposed to be the two of you." Bella said.

"What makes you say that?" Rosalie asked confused as she took a seat across from Bella.

Shrugging, "Just the way you two acted around one another. The little things, after a while they start adding up-you know?" Bella asked rhetorically. "You'd fight about everything and he would look lost when the silent treatment you gave him lasted more than a few days. Just the little things, granted he tried to hide it from me and I tried my best to be blind to it but you know when a guys looking at you and sees someone else." Bella stated, somewhat glumly before looking down at her ring and smiling once again. "Then there's when a guy looks at you and you can't breathe and you feel like he's looking right into your heart. Like he knows every crack, every ache, every inch about it. That's when you know that everything before this guy was just a lie and it's where you were truly meant to be." Bella stated while looking back up at Rosalie.

"Thank you." Rosalie said simply.

"For what?" Bella asked, suddenly confused.

"For letting me love him, for letting him love me." Rosalie told her. "I never meant for you to get hurt or for anyone to get hurt for that matter. You just can't help who you fall in love with. I just am forever grateful that we're _finally_ getting the chance to be with one another." She said as she placed her hand over her chest, "I just feel like I'm whole. I know that's cheesy or whatever, but I feel like he's the other half of my soul."

Smiling and shaking her head, "That's not cheesy Rosalie, that's love. Love makes you do crazy things, things you'd never see yourself do in a million years. It makes you feel like a child, still seeing all the enchantment and wonder that's in the world, that fades from our minds once we grow up but doesn't ever actually fade away completely from the world."

"That's a perfect description Bella." Rosalie said as she stood up from the chair and gently pulled Bella into a soft hug. "Thanks for being here and for being my maid of honor."

"Anytime Rosalie, I just hope you return the favor whenever we get married. Seems like life just keeps getting in the way." Bella told her with a soft laugh.

"Please, if you aren't married within the next two months then I will fly you down to Vegas and watch a horrible Elvis impersonator marry you myself in all it's hysterical tackiness." She said, causing Bella to smile widely.

Hearing a knock on the door, "It's time ladies." Jacob said as he peeked his head into the room. "Wow. You two look beautiful." He said sincerely, before Bella made her way over to him.

"Always the charmer." Rosalie said jokingly. "Thank you though." She added with a sincere smile, they weren't the best of friends and she knew he still wasn't fond of her for changing Bella but he was coming around. If he could be civil, then she would be too- besides it would be a long eternity if they didn't get along with one another.

Letting out a sigh of contentment after Bella and Jacob exited the bedroom, Rosalie opened the door to make her way towards the living room. Except she was stopped by three men that stood in front of her.

"What?" Rosalie asked, suddenly panicking. "He's gone isn't he? He changed his mind right. Okay, I can handle this. I'll just call him and yell at him and he'll be fine. Just nerves. Everything's fine." Rosalie rambled as she looked at the three standing before her, that just had smiles on their faces.

"That's a little bit creepy, isn't that what he said when we went to go talk to him?" Jasper questioned as he cupped Rosalie's cheek. "He's downstairs waiting for you darlin'. Nothing's going to go wrong, okay." He told her with a determination in her voice that all of her doubts were squashed.

"Then why are the three of you up here trying to give me a panic attack on my wedding day?" She asked, while slapping each of them once in the chest.

"Ouch Rose. No need to be abusive. I wanted to check on you. Jasper and Carlisle are arguing over who's walking you down the aisle. By the way you look beautiful." Emmett said before kissing her on the forehead. "See you down there." He told her, before he met Emily at the top of the stairs and the two of them disappeared down the steps.

"We weren't arguing per say, I was just saying that I should walk you down the aisle because I'm me and Carlisle wants to walk you down because Edward always gave you away at your other weddings." Jasper answered Rosalie's question, better than Emmett had.

Laughing slightly, "Oh you two." Rosalie began. "I can't make this decision, so you both are just going to have to walk me down the aisle." She told them as she walked over to the bed and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. "Let's go boys." She said as the three of them headed down the stairs.

* * *

"So this isn't weird right? Bella being the maid of honor and Emmett being the best man- well second best man. I mean, it's normal right?" Edward asked Esme as they stood outside the tent yet underneath the trees, hidden from the sun.

"Edward. Everything is perfect. Everyone is with the person they were meant to be with." She told him reassuringly, while she adjusted his tie slightly. "Sometimes I think that you and Rosalie are too much alike." Esme said with a smile. "You worry about how everything is going to affect everyone else, that you aren't really selfish. You don't grab your happiness when it's standing right in front of you. Of course I wanted to hit the both of you upside the head when you got it wrong. Alice and Carlisle told me to give you two time."

Laughing slightly embarrassed that his mother was right, they were too scared to hurt others that they put their happiness lastly to everyone else's feelings. "Maybe you should've, I could've married her sooner. I would've loved her openly for a longer period of time."

"Life is full of 'shoulda, coulda, wouldas' but you can't change the past or live it in. You have the present and it's more precious than anything in life, besides love. So you have now to love Rosalie as publicly as the two of you wish it to be." Esme said, while rubbing his cheek soothingly. "My two children are getting married. I am so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks mom." Edward said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Edward, you better go show Rose that you're still here. I honestly think you two are linked. We come to see you and you automatically think she's gone. We go to see her, we get hit and then she thinks you're gone. You two have got to work on your abandonment issues." Emmett said, instantly regretting it as Esme slapped him upside the head and Edward glared at him.

"Thanks Emmett." Edward said through slightly gritted teeth as he stalked off towards the house.

"Sorry?" Emmett said as he turned his attention towards Esme. "I didn't mean it the way it came out." He told her sincerely. "They just act like the other ones going to evaporate in thin air, it's exhausting trying to reassure them." He stated before shrugging his shoulders and walking into the tent, with Esme right behind him, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

Coming up behind her, he pulled her body against his and gently kissed her neck. "Hmm... I've missed you. You look breathtaking" he whispered into her ear, before she pulled away from him.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Rosalie said in a hushed giggle.

"Well since everything happens backwards for us, it'll be a good thing." Edward told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. "Besides, Emmett told me you were panicking, something about how you thought I had run off?" He questioned sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just thought the worst. I mean everything's just going so perfectly, I didn't know what to think when three of my four protectors were standing outside my bedroom door with these serious looks on their faces. Besides Jasper said you jumped to the same conclusion when they went and saw you." Rosalie added, trying to divert some of the attention away from her.

"What can I say? We're both slightly panicking that the other will leave us." Edward said as he kissed her nose gently. "You can't get rid of me that easily Ms. Hale." He stated with a smile.

"I think being stuck with you will be a good thing Mr. Cullen." Rosalie replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. "This is gonna work right?" She asked timidly, she was more scared than anything that something could go wrong.

Pulling away from her, Edward gently cupped her face. "Everything is going to go perfect. I promise that nothing will go wrong." He said looking into her eyes. "We've come a long way and nothing is going to stop us now. Just have a little faith." Edward told her, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I have faith in you and us, but it seems that life just keeps trying to tear us apart. It was so exhausting fighting to not be with you because I thought it was best. It's going to be more exhausting fighting to be with you. You know that right? I'll be stubborn and want to give up, so you have to fight against me and make me remember that this is worth fighting. Even if I don't show it behind my strong headed and stubborn facade, I'm scared of losing you more than anything in the world." She told him.

"I'm here to fight with you to keep this. I always had the ability to dazzle you so you better believe I'm going to fight like hell for you everyday." Edward said as he kissed her forehead. "Besides, I think I found the perfect song to express my feelings for you and somewhat our story." He told her as he began pulling away from her. "It's time." Edward stated as he disappeared from the living room, just as Jasper and Carlisle made their way in towards Rosalie.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked as he looked at his daughter with a smile.

"More than ever." Rosalie replied with a smile, as Carlisle leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I am so proud of you. The both of you." Carlisle stated as he and Jasper took their spots next to Rosalie and made their way outside towards the tent where the wedding was being held.

* * *

_We're too far out we're in too deep  
And we've got miles to go before we can sleep  
I said, we've been walking a thin line  
You've got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine  
But don't let go no it's not too late you know_

Having Jasper on her right side and Carlisle on her left, the three of them made their way down the aisle towards Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella. The rest of the crowd stood up as the song began playing in the background. Rosalie couldn't help but smile as she began listening to the lyrics to the song as she slowly walked down the aisle. They seemed to fit their story in ways no other song could.

__

Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back where we belong  
So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong

As Jasper and Carlisle handed her over to Edward, Rosalie took his hand and stood in front of the minister and their friends and family. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen in the bounds of holy matrimony. From what I've been told by their parents and friends this has been a long time coming. After some speed bumps, tragedies and denial on both sides of what their hearts truly felt. Rosalie and Edward have finally given into the enchantment that is love." The minister began.

"I was told that Edward had saved Rosalie's life once." The minister started causing half the guests to get confused looks across their faces along with the groom. "Rosalie said that she was once left for dead and Edward was the one to save her." He said, reading from the notes the bride had given him.

Looking over at Rosalie, Edward saw her give him a wink of reassurance. "That she had given up hope, but once she heard Edward's voice that a ray of hope came along with it." The minister told them. "That's what she hopes to give him for the rest of their lives. Hope. That whenever something bad happens or another tragedy comes into their lives and tries to pull them apart that they have hope in one another that they will make it through- together." The minister stated before looking towards Rosalie. "The bride has written some of her own vows, Rosalie." He said, waiting for her to start.

__

So we'll build temples in our heads  
When we've grown frail and all our bones are of lead  
We've been walking a winding road  
Let's go, no footsteps to follow baby and no signs to guide us home  
Don't let go, no it's not too late you know

__"I still think that this is a dream and that any moment I'm going to wake up." Rosalie began, laughing slightly and causing her family members to laugh along with her knowing the inside joke that they don't sleep. "Then I look over at you, whether you're talking to a friend or someone else. You'll look up at me and just smile, there's just something about that smile that just makes everything okay." She stated. "I just look into your eyes and they tell me that everything's going to be okay. That if anything bad does happen that you'll be right by my side to make things right. To see me through it all, to make sure that I'll be okay." She said as she squeezed his hand gently. "I love you, I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember. I'm tired of trying to not be in love with you. For one it's _exhausting_ and for two, I'm sick of breaking my own heart. You are the only person that I will ever ask for, to make me happy, make me smile and to love me unconditionally." Rosalie said with a bright smile.

____

Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back to where we belong  
So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong

"I vow to you today that I will love and protect you from now until forever." Rosalie said. "I know things haven't been exactly perfect with us. Mostly because of how stubborn I am." She stated, causing Edward to laugh some. "It's our time now, time for us to be happy and in love. No one challenges me like you do and no one makes me as happy as I know you can. This feels right, and I can only hope that this feels right for you too. That we can learn from one another how to be patient and kind and love like there's no promise of tomorrow." She ended with a smile, as she saw Edward lean in towards her. Immediately closing her eyes, she felt his lips brush against hers tentatively before kissing her softly yet deeply all at the same time.

__

See I have to believe that there's more than this seems  
More than a soul in a boat in a sea of sinking dreams  
And I have to be sure that there's gonna be a cure  
'cause somewhere down the line, I lost that part of me that's pure.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Edward spoke towards the crowd and minister as he broke the kiss with a smirk. Causing the guests along with the minister and his bride to laugh along with him. "To tell you the honest truth, I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you. That scared me to my core, I had been walking around lost in this world and one meeting with you and I find meaning. After searching so long and then having it right in front of you is more than nerve racking, so I do what I do best- I ran away from it. Denied every feeling that I ever felt and lost precious time with you. I lost a part of me, so I'm done running. I'm done not having the part of me that truly matters. You, Rosalie Hale. You are the part that completes me. Challenge me, mock me, keep me grounded. You do it all, whether you realize it or not."

__

But don't you let go yet no it's not too late you know  
Hold on we're gonna make it if takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back to where we belong  
Hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong

"The perfect fit to me." Edward stated sincerely. "I want to see your face everyday. I want to spend the rest of my days making you happy because I love seeing you smile. I want to act like an idiot to make you laugh, because you have such an infectious laugh." Stepping towards her, he cupped her cheek gently and smiled. "I am going to spend the rest of my days making you fall in love with me all over again, because then you'd start to feel a fraction of the love that I feel for you. I promise you that I won't let you get away ever again." He said as they both closed their eyes while Edward leaned his forehead against Rosalie's.

****_  
Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
And if it takes us all night long  
__We're going back where we belong  
We're going back where we belong _

"It's a rare thing I see, such a monumental love. A love that makes us stop and pause if only for a second." The minister began. "To remind us that we should appreciate the ones we love, for they could disappear before we have a chance to tell them how we feel." Grabbing both Rosalie and Edward's hand, he bound them together with ribbon. "A symbol that Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen are bound forever." He announced. "Rosalie. If you'll start."

Letting out a soft sigh of contentment, she looked up into Edward's eyes while holding his ring in between her fingers. Letting Edward read the inscription before she began placing it on his finger. It read _'__Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.__'_ . "I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all these witnesses my promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Rosalie promised, as she slipped the gold band onto Edward's left hand finger.

"Edward." The minister spoke, while turning his attention to the groom.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, today I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you for my wife. Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. From this point forward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond. There is only one life before us, and our seasons will be good and long. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us, for as long as we both shall live. This will be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new." Edward said while placing the three- diamond Emerald cut ring with a band welded to it, with his own inscription '_The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart' _"My Rose." Edward whispered softly enough, only Rosalie and the family heard him.

"In front of these witnesses, I present to you for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Rosalie Cullen." The minister announced, causing a loud cheering to come from their family and crowds. While Edward leaned in and kissed Rosalie. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she kissed him back deeper.

"Finally!" Emmett bellowed as he applauded with the rest of the family.

"Congratulations!" Alice, Bella, and Emily yelled in unison, before busting out in a fit of laughter.

Laughing as they broke the kiss, they looked into one another's eyes, they couldn't help but feel contentment wash over them. "I love you too." Edward said as he kissed Rosalie's nose.

"I didn't say anything." Rosalie said softly, while she looked into his eyes.

Tapping her head gently. "But I heard it baby." He told her.

Laughing at her, "Oh this is going to be a long life with the mind reading." Rosalie teased slightly. "But if it means I have you, I could care less."

"Oh, why did I wait so long to marry you?" He asked redundantly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning her around slightly.

Letting out her infectious laugh, Rose threw her head back as she held onto Edward's shoulders. "Edward!" She squealed, before he finally put her down.

"I'd never let you get hurt." Edward said, an underlying meaning that they both caught on to.

Nodding her head, "I know...husband." Rosalie said with a smirk as she kissed him softly, before they began getting ushered down the aisle. Having white rose petal's thrown over them like confetti,as they headed towards the reception.

* * *

Knocking her knife gently to her champagne glass, she got everyone's attention while the music came to a stop. "If you asked me if I'd be standing here today as maid of honor at Rosalie's wedding, I would've said you needed to get your head checked." Bella began, causing the room to laugh and the bride to duck her head behind the groom's shoulder in faux embarrassment. "When I first met Rosalie, I knew she instantly disliked me. Maybe it was the way she looked at me like I was a walking disaster because let's face it I was or maybe it was the fact that everything I wore just gave Rosalie more of a reason to give me a makeover. - I hope you approve of my outfit today." Bella questioned, as she did a slight curtsy in her strapless purple dress. With her hair pulled back into a bun, a few loose curls hanging around the frame of her face and down her neck.

"You look gorgeous!" Rosalie hollered out, causing everyone to laugh including the maid of honor herself.

"Everyone knew that we weren't the best of friends, but that's just because we both misunderstood one another. Now I can honestly say that we are not the best of friends, but we're getting there." Bella said with a wink towards the blonde headed bride who nodded in agreement. "I once read, 'Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one' I came across it again a few days ago and no other couple came to fit then Rosalie and Edward." Bella stated. "They are two different people, two different souls. Yet they are the same soul all at the same time. They always fought for what they needed, but never truly fought for what they wanted up until now. Which shows that their hearts are the same, they would rather be unhappy than see anyone that they love and care about suffer for more than a moment."

"I say that it's about time that they gave into what they finally wanted and truly needed, one another." She told them with a smile, while raising her glass. "I think they deserve it more than anyone else. To be in love and feel the love of someone truly special. To Edward and Rosalie." Bella said as everyone echoed the same thing before taking a drink of their champagne.

"Thank you." Rosalie mouthed to Bella as she placed her hand over her heart, showing that she was genuinely touched and appreciated what she had said.

"You're welcome." Bella mouthed back, before heading back to her seat next to Jacob.

"Well well, I think the only thing I should say is that it's about damn time y'all got your heads on straight. Alice and I were this close to kickin' your asses if you didn't end up together soon." Jasper said, southern drawl thick as ever. "I also know that if that's the only thing I say that I'll get my ass kicked by Alice, the bride, groom and the rest of my family." He added, earning some laughter from the crowd.

"Damn right!" Emmett added, once the laughter had died down some.

"Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence." Jasper stated. "I believe that to be true. There are different types of love. Sibling love, family love. Love between a parent and their child. Then there's true love. Something that Rosalie and Edward have always had, despite what anyone else thinks or saw or what was said. I could just feel it, the love they had for one another. It was just so strong." Jasper began.

"I don't think I had ever seen anything like it. Nor did anyone else, not even themselves. Maybe that's why they kept denying the truth for so long. Scared to be together because of how it would effect everyone around them. Strong enough to be apart from one another, broken." He said. "They are two halves of one whole, I know everyone's heard that saying many times, but they truly do compliment one another in ways unimaginable." Looking over at his sister and brother, he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "I just hope that they are both stubborn enough to stick with one another like it was meant to be." Jasper stated as he raised his glass towards the two of them. "To the two most stubborn people in love I have ever met. May you always be stubborn and in love. To Rosalie and Edward Cullen, finally." Jasper said with a smirk as everyone echoed 'finally'.

* * *

"At this time, we'd like everyone to clear the dance floor so the bride and groom can have their official first dance." The DJ announced, causing everyone to walk off the dance floor and to their seats. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, if you please."

Standing from his chair, Edward extended his hand towards Rosalie. "Can I have this dance with my wife?" He said with a smile.

"Of course." Rosalie replied as she took his hand and stood up from her own chair. As she followed his towards the dance floor.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He held her left hand in his right, while she partially wrapped her right arm around his shoulders.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

"You just couldn't linger away from_ The Fray _for very long could you?" Rosalie teased as they slowly swayed to the beat of the music.

Shrugging slightly, "What can I say? They have a special place in our relationship." He reminded her, as he kissed her cheek softly. "Besides, sometimes I think they write songs that fit our relationships." Edward stated with a smile as he twirled her around.

Laughing as she clung to him tighter. "I think you're right." She agreed as she ran her fingertips gently through the back of his hair on the back of his head. "Besides, I think you have to make up for a lot of time we've already missed." Rosalie said as she gave him an eskimo kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love you crazy girl?" He said as he held her closer, feeling her head shake. "The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine."

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

"So how long did it take for them to finally be together?" Esme asked as she laced her fingers with Carlisle's.

Glancing over at the newly weds, he turned his attention back to his wife. "Longer than expected, but you know you can't rush love." He reminded her as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"No, but you can give it a good shove in the right direction." Esme reminded him. "I just hate that it took them this long to finally realize that they were meant to be with one another."

Smiling at Esme, "Darling, they have more than enough time to make up for it. We'll just have to make sure they don't let one another go this time. Also, it was meant to happen this way. So I think we should all stop living in the past and just let them be happy. Let all of us finally be happy." Carlisle stated, earning a nod of agreement from his wife.__

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[x2]

"Is it going to be hard letting go of your past?"Emmett asked, as he turned his attention away from the happy married couple dancing on the floor.

Leaning against his broad shoulder, she sighed un-needingly. "I think I might miss working at the bar and helping people out with their problems. Like your brother for one over there, but like I told you I lost all of my family when I was younger. So being part of a family and knowing they won't ever leave you. It's like being granted the best gift in the whole world." Emily told him.

Kissing the top of her head, he lay his cheek on top of it. "You are so amazing you know that right?" Emmett questioned, before Emily laughed slightly in agreement. "Just consider yourself lucky that I married you Emmett." Emily teased.__

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand  


"I am so lucky that I get to marry you." Jacob said as he started messing with the ring that was on her left hand. "I'm always going to be here to protect you. I promise that I will never leave you."

"You keep saying that, when I'm the lucky one." Bella told him. "You just say all these things, that steal my heart all over again. I don't think you realize the effect you actually have on me Jacob Black." She said as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I love you Bella." Jacob stated as he kissed her back gently.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before_

"So it looks like everyone is finally where they belong?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm lazily around Alice's waist, while she sat on his lap.

Leaning her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, just exhausted that it took this long to do it." Alice stated. "I kind of hate being able to see so far into the future when it comes to the family. Sometimes I just want to slap them upside the head and lay it out completely for them." Alice confessed as she looked over at him, seeing a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do that my pixie. Especially since you like being the only one that knows everything all the time." Jasper teased as he kissed her nose. "Besides, life would be a little boring if you told everyone everything all the time. I tend to like a little bit of drama and fighting. Keeps things interesting." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I tend to like things like this." She said, turning her attention to all the couples who looked happy and content in one another's arms. "Especially the two of them." Alice said while pointing towards the brides and groom.__

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[x2]

"I just hope that you know that if you ever say 'never' to me again, I'll remind you of our wedding song." Rosalie teased as they continued dancing.

Laughing, he continued dancing with him. "I can barely say 'no' to you Rose. Why the hell would I say 'never'?" He questioned teasingly.

Shrugging, she stopped dancing as they song came close to the end. "Same reason we right. It's something we do. It's how we operate." Rosalie said while looking him directly in the eye, that seemed to send shivers down his back.__

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[x4]  


"Well I think that we've found a new way to operate. Today has proved that." He reminded her, motioning his hands around the scene before them. "Besides, we keep coming back to one another. That's a sign that you love me as much as I love you. And I will _never_ let you forget that." Edward said before capturing her lips with his own in a kiss. Filled with passion, longing, but most of all love._  
_

* * *

**A/N- You can thank a small road trip for this chapter being posted, along with the fact that once I start writing I can't really stop. I was going to stop after the wedding, but I wanted them to have the wedding dance. Then I thought it was stupid that no one gave speeches, so I added those also. So three days later than I originally planned and about 18 pages later, here you are. I hope you liked it. ****This IS the final chapter, I might do an epilogue, probably-if you guys REALLY REALLY want one. I do hope you enjoy the finale of '**_**One Time Thing'**_** I enjoyed writing it, especially since my writing skills have improved tremendously. Now to focus on my One Tree Hill stories and maybe if I'm feeling really giving, take my other Rosalie/Edward story off hiatus.**


	11. Crazy Girl

A/N: There is a lot more to do, more drama- but I have other story ideas and I want at least one of my stories to get to an end: with a happy ending. :)

r\ e\ v\ i\ e\ w\ s \ my anti-drug.

I stole this from someone, don't remember who-but I liked it so much.

* * *

Epilogue 

2 months later

Letting out a shallow breath, unnecessary or not she felt like she was drowning. Sure they had been having problems on who to invite since the Cullen's were family, but they couldn't go across the treaty line. Then it went to where they _weren't_ going away for their honeymoon. Then it went to they were going to stay in Forks until they died or until Bella killed him for leaving the toilet seat up one more time while Jacob's argument was she didn't even use the bathroom anyways.

That lead to a whole other fight within itself that he resented her changing into a vampire. Which is what lead to Jacob saying he wished he had never imprinted on a vampire, that lead to this "If you want out then just tell me, I'll be more than happy to leave! You asshole!" Bella yelled at Jacob before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. Slamming the door as hard as she could, causing the wall around the frame of the door to crack.

She would have to explain that to Charlie later. They had been staying with him since they had imprinted because they had decided it be best they cross the treaty line after they were married. Make a more solid reason that Bella had to live in La Push. Even though the pack had been more than accepting of her, Bella still felt that she should be cautious even if she was the one exception to the treaty.

"You're psychotic!" Jacob yelled before storming towards the front door. Whipping it open, he started to make his way outside before he paused and he felt a familiar pull and ache in his chest. They were still in their first couple months of being imprinted to one another and being more than a few feet away from Bella literally caused him pain. He could never walk away to cool off which was a good and bad thing within itself. Groaning, he slammed the door shut and leaned his forehead against it as he took some deep breaths to calm himself.

Pushing himself off the door, he turned around and made his ways up the stairs. Seeing that the door was shut, he knew already that it was locked since she always locked it when they were fighting. They'd continue fighting through the door until the fixed it and then she let him in. Holding onto the framing of the door, "Bella." He croaked out as he heard a familiar sob.

Closing his eyes, he felt the pain rip through his heart before he moved his right hand away from the doorknob, letting out a sigh of relief and dread as he realized that it was unlocked. Turning the knob, he pushed open the door. Staying in his place, he looked over at Bella who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around her body protectively like her arms were the only thing holding her together.

"Does this mean you don't wanna marry me?" Bella ask on the verge of dry sobbing.

Rushing to her, he knelt down in front of her. "Don't you say that. Don't you _ever_ say that." Jake said as he cupped her face with his hands, making her look at him. "We're just fighting, we always fight." He reminded her.

"You've never said that you wished you would've never imprinted on a vampire." Bella told him as she looked at him brokenly. Pushing away from his touch, she stood from the bed. "I mean I know we always fight and I'm needy when it comes to you but I try not to be. I know you have things to do with the pack and it's not exactly helpful that you live in a different city." Bella started to ramble.

Jacob couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as he stood up straight and watched his soon to be wife. His wife, god he loved this woman, shaking his head he started listening to her again realizing that he had tuned her out accidentally. "Then when you are here, I can tell that you don't want to be because the rest of the pack is in La Push and still doing what you only have a little time to do. And I try to be as far away from you for as long as I can but it _hurts _so much." She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, don't you get that?" Jacob asked as he slowly walked over to her. Taking her free hand, he placed it over his racing heart. "I'm never changing my mind about imprinting on you or loving you or _marrying_ you." He promised her. "I'm _never_ gonna change my mind Bella." Jacob told her.

"I said that because I'm scared of needing and wanting someone this much. I spend so much time in La Push not because of the pack, but because I'm trying to understand if what I'm feeling is anywhere near healthy. Of course it is, but it's new to me and that scares me." He confessed as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm scared too." Bella told him softly. "I'm scared of needing you too much and loving you too much. What I felt before- it's like times a thousand and it's overwhelming and consuming. Heart wrenching. Painful. It's just so many things at one time." Bella said as Jacob walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Just know that I love you." Jacob said as he pulled her into his lap. "I will always love you." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "This doesn't beat for anyone else or race for anyone else." Jacob said while placing one of her hands over his heart again. "No one else has this pull and power over me Bella." He told her as he leaned up and kissed her gently.

Cupping his face, Bella kissed him back deeply. "Like crazy?" She mumbled against his lips. To which he replied a 'yes' before moving their bodies so they were both laying next to one another on the bed. Slowly breaking the kiss, Bella traced the side of his face as she looked at him with a smile. "You're exhausted." Bella told him.

"Am not. Just have something in my eye." Jacob mumbled in protest while his eyelids grew heavy once again and he let out a yawn. The past few days had been tiring on them and with the wedding being tomorrow he needed some sleep. He deserved it, especially after how much the two of them had been fighting it was pretty much energy sucking.

"Go to sleep." Bella said as she curled into him. "I'll be right here." She promised as she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't sleep but listening to the beating of his heart was close enough to escaping the world for a few hours.

While watching Jacob sleep, she ran her fingers through his hair and couldn't help but think back on how he had imprinted at her back at the Cullen mansion. It had been an out of body experience to say the least. Opening her eyes she glanced up at his sleeping form and smiled before closing her eyes once again and thinking back to that night.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: 2 MONTHS AGO**_

"_It's okay." A voice said, confusing the hell out of Edward and Jacob. "Let her."_

_Turning around, he looked at his short brunette wife-to-be. "Are you nuts? I mean, I know we agreed that you were going to change, but we agreed that we would just like shoot venom into your veins. I didn't agree to some hungry leech feeding on you because it's snack time!" He told her. "I don't think I'll be able to... it's different when you actually have to deal with it Bells." He told her._

_Cupping his face, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Hey, I wouldn't do anything against my will. You know that better than anyone." Bella told him with a smile. "This feels right and I trust Rosalie. I love you now let me do this." She stated as she looked at him, receiving a slow sad nod in agreement from him._

_Slowly moving to the side, Jacob let out a heavy sigh as he watched Bella walk towards Edward and Rosalie._

"_Rosalie" Bella said softly, earning both vampires attention. "It's okay Edward you can let her go." Going against his better judgment, Edward listened and slowly loosened the hold he had on his blonde fiance. Only taking a couple of small steps back from the pair of girls._

"_Bella." Rosalie said with a dazzling smile as she took a small slow step towards._

_Laughing slightly, "It's okay Rosalie. I know you won't hurt me anymore than you want to." She joked as she brushed back her hair, exposing her neck._

_Shaking her head, "No, I'd blame myself if you can't wear your hair up on your wedding day." Rosalie said, surprising both the guys in the room. "How about right where your elbow bends? Can easily be hidden." Rosalie told her as Bella extended her arm and held it out towards Rosalie. Grabbing her arm gently, Rosalie sank her teeth into her flesh and began drinking her blood._

_The pain was unlike anything Bella could have ever imagined. It started off like a prick at first similar to a paper cut or stubbing your toe. Then it grew into something more, something worse. She didn't even remember Rosalie moving her, all she knew was that she was laying down and that at least gave her something to grab onto while she let out a scream. "Ahh! JACOB!" She said as her back arched and she gripped onto the comforter, just wanting nothing more than to die._

_Closing the door behind him, Jacob rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "Bells. Shh...I'm right here." He said in a calming tone, hating that there was nothing that he could do about the pain his fiancee was in._

"_It hurts." Bella growled out, keeping her eyes closed just wanting to fade away to where she couldn't feel anything._

"_Look at me Bella." Jake said as he sat on the edge of the bed and cupped the side of her face. "Look at me." He told her, causing her eyes to open._

"_Make it stop." Bella begged as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'll just be with you and if you imprint on someone else I'll step aside, just make the pain stop." She sobbed to him._

"_Crazy girl." Jacob said as he kissed her forehead. "That is never going to happen because without you-imprint or not- I'd lose my damn mind and probably lose myself in the darkness. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you." He promised her. "The only thing you'll be able to complain about is being stuck with me and nothing else."_

"_Never- complain- you- love." Bella spoke broken, causing a crease of worry and confusion to form on Jacob's face._

"_It's started to spread more, just keep talking to her." Carlisle told him from the other side of the room, he opted to stay just in case Bella acted out during the change or when she woke up. Carlisle knew that Jacob could never find it in his heart to restrain or even hurt the one he loved. No one ever could. That's why he would be the one to do it._

_Nodding his head, he turned his attention back to Bella. "We are going to get through this. I'm going to lay with you and it's going to be okay." He told her in a determined tone. Laying down on the bed next to her, he gently brought the arm Rosalie had bitten up to his lips and gently kissed the wound. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her spasming body closer to his and held her tightly. "I'm here." He whispered to her, closing his eyes trying to be strong for her._

_He must've dosed off, because the next thing he knew he was waking up. Rubbing his eyes, he let out a yawn before the events prior to his nap came back to his mind. Immediately his eyes shot open as he set his eyes on an empty room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jacob looked around trying to find anyone. He really couldn't have slept for more than a few hours so where in the hell is everyone. _

_Opening up the door, he walked out of the room and started looking around the top half of the house but barely got past the stairs before he started feeling a pull. Walking down the stairs, he walked into the living room. "Where is she?" He asked everyone who seemed to be in a fog around him. Everything around him seemed to be hazy, so he continued to walk out of the living room._

"_He does know that we can't give him an answer if he doesn't pay attention to us right?" Rosalie asked as she rolled her eyes and leaned into Edward. _

"_He's imprinting." Alice and Edward said at the same time, earning a nod of understanding from everyone else in the room._

"_Let's watch." Rosalie said happily, before grabbing Edward's hand and gesturing towards everyone else to follow Jacob._

_Heading out of the kitchen and into the backyard, he saw Esme and Carlisle talking to someone with their back towards him. Walking towards them, he felt the feeling get stronger and he walked towards them slowly before picking up his pace. Grabbing the persons arm, Jacob made them turn around and face them. It was the only thing, the only person that was in focus. The person he had imprinted on. Bella._

_The pull stopped as he brought Bella into his arms. "Marry me." Jacob told her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Barely hearing the yells and clapping coming from behind the two of them._

_Pulling out of the kiss when air became a necessity for him, he looked down at her. "Of course." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "I missed you sleepyhead." Bella stated as she start lay her head on his shoulder._

"_I didn't mean to sleep for so long." He apologized sincerely. Jacob hated that he missed her changing, he slightly remembers starting to drift off once Bella had calmed down but he doesn't remember really being that tired. Moving some hair from her face, he noticed that her skin know sparkled in the sun. In the past, when she was with Edward, he he would've dreaded seeing that but now it was just another thing he loved about her._

"_I have to get used to it anyways." Bella teased as she kissed his neck gently. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Jacob said with a smile before pulling away and kissing her gently._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

As her mom put the finishing touches on her hair, she gave her a small smile. "I can't believe my baby girls getting married." She said with a smile as Bella turned to face her mom. "You're growing up so far." She told her as put some light blush on her cheeks. "It makes me feel so old." She joked.

"Mom." Bella groaned, but before she could say anything someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Bella said, figuring it was Leah or someone else from La Push. The Cullen's had called her and broke her heart saying they wouldn't be able to make it.

That's why it was such a surprise to see Rosalie Hale- Cullen opening up the door. "Charlie says he's going to wear a clip on tie unless someone ties it for him." Rosalie said, instantly sending Bella's mother into a frenzy and out of the room. Closing the door behind her, "Jasper could feel your annoyance from downstairs." Rosalie said with a smile as Bella brought her into a hug.

"I thought you all couldn't make it." Bella said as she pulled out of the hug, but kept a hold of Rosalie's arms. Still not believing that she was there.

"I told you I'd be back in two months and like we would ever miss your wedding." Rosalie said as she took a step back and looked at her. "You look simply gorgeous. I love it." She told her honestly. "Good thing I came in now or your mom would've packed in the makeup and you look just perfect."

"Thank you. I'm so glad that you guys are here. I need someone that doesn't eat everything in sight and sleeps like all the time. I understand it I do, but that doesn't make me get any less lonely. I mean he has the whole pack and all these people in La Push and I have my _dad_" Bella confessed before shaking off how sad she could sometimes be when Jacob wasn't around. "So how long are you guys in town? Just long enough to put the house on the market. I know you guys were talking about selling it, but please be staying for the weekend." Bella said pleading/jokingly with a smile.

"Actually, we're thinking of moving back. Surprise!" Rosalie told her. "We just wanted to give the two of you time to adjust to everything and one another once again. Did you actually think that you could get rid of us?" She teased as they sat down on the end of Bella's bed.

"I hoped not, we were getting close after you came back from your honey moon and before all of you left. Where did you go anyways?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well Emily, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle went to Canada, staying close just in case you actually needed anyone. Jasper, Alice, Edward and myself went all over Europe. It was beautiful. We'll have to go sometimes, whenever you and Jacob are free to come." Rosalie told her.

"I'll talk to him about it later." Bella said, astonished that Rosalie was so accepting of Jacob. "Thank you for being here." She told Rosalie sincerely as she grabbed her hand appreciatively.

"Anytime Bella." Rosalie said as she hugged her once again. "Let's get you married."

* * *

Standing in the tent, Bella poked her head outside and looked out at everyone that was sitting and waiting. She saw Jacob's dad, along with the pack and some friends from La Push on the right side. Then there was her family, the Cullen's, and some friends from Forks.

As the wedding march started, Bella looped her arm through Charlie's arm as he started walking her down the aisle. Smiling, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she saw Jacob looking at her. Everything else seemed to fade away and the only thing she could see was Jake smiling back at her. As her father placed her hand in Jacob's, she felt his warm hand squeeze her cold one reassuringly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to do to unite Isabella Swan and Jacob Black in holy matrimony." The priest began. "In front of all you witnesses, they vow their love and devotion for one another until death do them part." Causing some of the guests to laugh and the priest to get a confused look on his face.

"Guys shut up" "Be quiet please..." Jacob and Bella told their parties with smiles as they each attempted to keep their own composure.

Once the laughter had died down, they turned back towards the priest. "Sorry, you can continue now." Jacob told the priest politely.

"Alright then." The priest said half halfheartedly before clearing his throat. "As I was saying, love is something to be cherished. Something that should be protected and treated like a gift. Jacob and Isabella are two of the rarest people, because they have decided to share their love with everyone else. To let everyone else know that they are in love and wanting to- willing to spend the rest of their lives together. They have some vows that they would like to share with one another. Jacob if you please. " The priest said.

Looking from the priest and towards his almost wife, he took her hands into his own "Bella, you are everything I needed and everything I ever wanted. I didn't know any of that until the moment you moved back to Forks and I found a pull towards you." Jacob began.

"An undeniable attraction and a complete want to be the one to make you happy. I think I've been in love with you since we were little kids, making mud pies. You didn't care what anyone thought of you back then and that hasn't changed once in the time that I have known you. You do whatever makes you happy even if it makes absolutely no sense to anyone else." He said causing her to smile and him to laugh softly. "I hope that never changes, that you do whatever makes you happy even if it makes no sense to me because all I want is for you to be happy and in love with me." He told her.

"Bella." The priest said, turning the attention of everyone to her.

"Jacob, we have always been friends and I am grateful that you have always been in my life. I could always count on you to be there for me. If I was ever scared or broken or lost- there was always one person that I could count on and that person was you. I am always able to talk to you and even if you don't know where I'm coming from you are a great listener. I guess that love grew, I didn't think of you as a little brother but I was scared to think of you more than anything than a friend." She confessed to him. "So I hid from the truth and denied it at every turn."

"Then there was just one day where I looked at you and I was just done being just friends with you." Bella told him. "I just wanted to be happy with you, so I stopped being a chicken and realized the truth that you had known all along that we were meant to be together. So I plan on being in love with you and showing that I love you for the rest of our days." Bella said. "I promise you."

"If I could have the rings please." The priest asked as Seth handed him the rings.

"Jacob, repeat after me please." He said as he placed Bella's ring into Jacob's hand. "With this ring I thee wed. In front of everyone I vow today to love you in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. To love you for as long as I live and to cherish you everyday."

"With this ring I thee wed. In front of everyone I vow today to love you in sickness and health, for richer or poorer." Jacob repeated as he began sliding the ring onto Bella's finger. "To love you for as long as I live and to cherish you everyday."

Handing Jacob's ring to Bella, "Isabella, repeat after me please." The priest said. "With this ring I thee wed. In front of everyone I vow today to love you in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. To love you for as long as I live and to cherish you everyday."

"With this ring I thee wed. In front of everyone I vow today to love you in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. To love you for as long as I live and to cherish you everyday." Bella said as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Jacob, do you promise to vow to love Isabella forever. To forgive any mistakes easily, to never walk away and to honor the gift of the love you share?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jacob answered.

Turning to Bella, "Isabella, do you promise to vow to love Jacob forever. To forgive any mistakes easily, to never walk away and to honor the gift of the love you share?" The priest asked.

"I do." Bella answered with a smile. "Of course I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest told them.

"Freaking finally." Jacob exasperated, before grabbing Bella's hands and pulling her towards him. Capturing her lips with his own, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her even closer as their lips moved in sync.

Wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him deeply, before breaking the kiss slowly. "I love you." Bella said softly.

"I love you too." Jacob said as he gently kissed her nose, before the two of them faced their guests.

* * *

"For the first time I pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The DJ announced, causing everyone to cheer and applaud as Jacob and Bella walked into the tent where the reception was being held. "Please clear the dance floor so the couple can have their first dance."

Guiding her to the dance floor, Jacob held her left hand in his right hand and wrapped his right arm around Bella's waist while she placed her right hand on his shoulder. "What song did you pick?" Bella questioned curiously.

"Well with the fighting we've been doing, I went to country stations for a while." He teased. "I ended up finding the perfect song." Jacob told her as _Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band_ started playing through the speakers.

Listening to the lyrics, a smile came across Bella's face. "It is perfect." Bella said as they continued dancing across the dance floor.

"She looks so beautiful." Rosalie said softly as she leaned back into Edward's chest.

Kissing the side of her head, "I'm sure I can think of someone that can give her a run for her money." Edward said as he gently stroked his thumb against her shoulder.

"Stop it." Rosalie teased as she looked up at him. "This is her day. She's been waiting long enough." Rosalie stated. "We all waited long enough to be happy."

"That we did." Edward said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "What's your favorite part of a wedding?" He asked randomly.

Turning her attention towards Bella and Jacob, "I think the vows- it really shows how much love they truly have for one another because no one can duplicate those feelings those words. The true and raw emotion that no one else has ever felt a love that intense." Rosalie answered before looking back at Edward. "What?" She asked with a laugh as she saw the flabbergasted look on her husbands face.

"I just remembered why I fell in love with you. You have this amazing heart." Edward told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." Rosalie said as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly just as the music faded out. "Guess that's my cue." She told him as she pulled away from him, grabbed her wine glass and headed towards the DJ's booth. "Can I use this?" Rosalie asked politely as she picked up a microphone as the DJ nodded yes and turned off the music once again.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Rosalie asked as she spoke into the microphone. "Hello, I'm Rosalie for those of you that don't know me and I'm friends with the bride. I just figured that I'd return the favor that she did for me at my wedding. A speech."

"Bella has become one of my best friends and even though we weren't that close when my wedding came around she was still the maid of honor at my wedding. I know she really didn't have a maid of honor and that's a shame. Especially since Bella deserves the best and I think she has found that in Jacob. The best possible person to make her happy and to love her with every ounce that they have." Rosalie told everyone.

"I look at the two of them and I can see that they truly love one another, that no one person can come between that love and it's amazing to see that still exists. A love that is so strong that it was built to last. I know that it'll last forever." Rosalie said as she smiled at the bride. "So if you'll join me in raising your glasses. To Bella and Jacob, and a love that will last." She toasted.

Smiling, she gave the microphone over to Seth and headed back to her seat.

"I don't think I can top that speech." Seth said with a smirk. "I'm gonna at least try to be on the same level. I've known Jacob for a while and when he brought Bella around- I had to admit that I had a bit of a crush." He teased, causing everyone to laugh along with the bride while the groom just rolled his eyes. "Then I saw how the two of them interacted with one another and I knew that was it." Seth told everyone.

"Then when Jacob asked me to be his best man, effectively making everyone else in the pa-group mad." Seth stuttered slightly. "I was more than happy to accept. To be by his side while he married his best friend. I just ask the Bella takes care of one of my best friends since I know that he will take care of you. Someone once told me that love is a friendship set on fire and I know for a fact that's the best kind of love. A friendship that grows into love. That's exactly what Bella and Jacob have." Seth said as he raised his glass. "To friendship on fire."

Leaning into Jacob, she let out a sigh. "What's on your mind crazy girl?" Jake asked with a smile.

"You." Bella answered as she glanced at her ring before looking up at her husband. "My Husband." She told him.

"I like that answer from my wife." Jacob told her as he kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you Jacob Black." She said as she placed her tiny cold hand on the side of his warm cheek.

Placing his hand on top of hers, he leaned down towards her "I love you Bella Black." He told her before leaning down and giving her a kiss of promise and love.

* * *

A/N- I actually wasn't going to write this but then I heard this song and I felt like it fit the two of them- at least my version of the two. 8 pages. Hope you enjoyed. That is the official end of One Time Thing.

The End. :D


End file.
